O Anjo e a Flor
by Lyric T
Summary: Hinata é casada com o Sasuke,tem um filho,mas ela possui um segredo:Sasuke não é o pai da criança e sim Neji que agora é um foragido da Akatsuki. E agora? Seguir sua vida com o homem que não ama ou dar uma chance ao antigo amor sem saber o futuro?
1. A Carta

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto... Infelizmente.

-

Em homenagem a FranHyuuga...

-

**O Anjo e a Flor.**

**--**

**Capítulo 1: **_**A carta.**_

**--**

"_Preste atenção, tudo é segredo. _

_Ta tudo certo, não tenha medo. _

_A nossa chance de estarmos juntos longe de tudo meu bem, eu prometo, te protejo, só quero mais cedo. _

_Minha __**flor**__, ta tudo pronto. _

_Assinado, _

_Seu __**anjo**__."_

**--**

**E**ra a primeira carta que recebera de seu primo depois de longos oito anos. Hinata suspirou pesarosa, escondendo a carta em sua escrivaninha, na gaveta trancada à chave. Depois que seu primo fora banido do clã, Hinata sentia-se vazia. Ainda mais quando ele a completou de uma forma que ninguém havia feito antes. E a forma com que se entregara gerou-lhe frutos. Hikai era tudo que lhe restara das lembranças de Neji. Tivera sorte de ser parecido com ela, pois se descobrissem que Hikai fosse filho de seu primo, iriam matar-lhe. Mas como se casou, todos acham que Hikai é filho de Sasuke, mas que puxara o byakugan da mãe.

Virando-se na cadeira, Hinata fitou o marido adormecido. Havia quase cinco anos que criou os laços do matrimônio com Sasuke Uchiha. As mulheres da vila alegavam que ela tinha sorte por ter fisgado o homem mais desejável do país do Fogo. Hinata sorria com os comentários, mas por dentro sempre se sentira infeliz. Sasuke sabia que Hinata fora apaixonada por Neji, e ainda é. Mas tentou esquecê-lo, em vão. Sasuke fazia de tudo para deixá-la feliz. Quase sempre conseguia, mas sempre sentia um vazio. Um vazio que era preenchido por seu primo de todas as maneiras.

Hinata esperara esta carta ansiosamente. Nem que seja apenas para escrever um 'oi.' Depois que Neji descobriu que se casou, Hinata perdeu as esperanças de que seu primo mandaria notícias. Este dia apenas comprovou que o amava e ele a ela.

**FLASHBACK ON**

-

_-Se o encontrarem mate-o. Ou melhor: capturem-no. Eu mesmo quero ter o prazer de ter minha kusanagi cruzada no coração do Hyuuga maldito. Mas não digam nada a Hinata. Ela não deixaria que eu fizesse isso. – disse Sasuke a Shikamaru, que apenas bufou, mas de cansaço. Queria apenas dormir..._

_-Tem certeza, Sasuke? Sabe que eu o apoiarei sempre. – disse Sakura, enviando um olhar de malícia. Shikamaru olhou de um para outro sem entender, para depois sair dali e começar a rastrear Neji._

_-Controle-se! – sussurrou Sasuke, apontando para a sua aliança e para a de Sakura, alertando-a que era noiva... e de Naruto._

_-Apenas quero saber quando você vai largar a Hinata mosca morta! Eu não agüento mais ser a 'outra'. – cochichou Sakura, raivosa._

_-Logo, eu prometo. – disse Sasuke, segurando a mão da rosada significativamente. Apenas queria tirar Neji de seu caminho. Conseguiu uma vez quando ele estava na vila, poderia conseguir de novo._

_--_

_-Neji, por favor, volte! – pediu Hinata, observando o primo. Agora ele vestia a lendária capa preta de nuvens vermelhas da Akatsuki. A bandana da folha estava riscada. Um renegado procurado por todo o mundo shinobi._

_-Me desculpe Hinata, mas não posso. Não quando todos pensam que sou culpado da morte da Hanabi-san. Eu juro que não fiz nada, mas mesmo assim me condenaram. Não tive escolha. Todos estão contra mim. – disse Neji, com o byakugan ativado._

_-Mas eu não. Nem Tenten, nem o Lee acreditaram nos conselheiros. Seu antigo time acredita na sua inocência. EU acredito na sua inocência... Vai mesmo abandonar tudo? Abandonar a mim? – perguntou Hinata, chorosa._

_Neji fechou os olhos, contendo suas emoções. Odiava ver Hinata sofrendo, ainda mais por sua causa. Deu três longos passos e diminuiu a distância entre eles. Ergueu os braços e puxou Hinata para um abraço cheio de amor a saudades. Hinata soluçou, começando a chorar. Imaginava que seria o último encontro com o homem que amava. Neji acariciou os cabelos de Hinata, apertando-a contra o seu corpo com força, mas sem machucá-la. Queriam ficar ali pra sempre. Mas Hinata, a contra gosto, se afastou para fitar Neji nos olhos, segurando soas mãos. Mas ele não erguia o olhar._

_-Neji... O que foi? – perguntou Hinata, tentando saber para que o primo olhava. Mas Neji não respondeu. Afastou-se uns três metros e ficou de costas para a herdeira Hyuuga._

_-Se casou? – perguntou ele. _

_Hinata arregalou os olhos, compreendendo. Neji localizou a aliança que brilhava na sua mão esquerda, junto com o anel de noivado._

_-Eu... É que... Bem... – Hinata tentou argumentar, mas Neji virou, olhando-a com os olhos cerrados. O coração de Hinata doeu ante o olhar que o primo lhe mandava. O de ressentimento._

_-Quem foi o felizardo? – perguntou ironicamente. Aproximou-se novamente ficando cara a cara com Hinata. –Parece que se esqueceu de mim facilmen... – foi interrompido com uma bofetada. Neji recuou com a mão na face esquerda, um pouco surpreso com a atitude de Hinata. Encarou-a, vendo lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que tanto amava._

_-NUNCA mais fale isso. Eu nunca o esquecerei. Casei-me porque o conselho achava melhor quando eu fosse coroada a chefe do clã Hyuuga. Casei-me por __**obrigação. – **__Neji abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Hinata se aproximou e levantou o rosto do primo pelo queixo. –__Eu sempre amarei você..._

_Neji não respondeu apenas se inclinou e beijou-a com a mesma paixão de antes. Hinata rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, apertando-o. Neji segurou sua cintura, sem separar os lábios dos dela. Mas não puderam aproveitar por muito tempo. Dois chakras vinham se aproximando com toda velocidade._

_Neji se separou de Hinata e recuou de costas até chegar à entrada da floresta da morte._

_-Me espere... – sussurrou ele, olhando-a com carinho._

_-Sempre! – disse ela, sorrindo._

_-Manterei contato... Eu te amo. – disse ele, virando para partir. Mas estacou no lugar quando foi pronunciado o seu nome._

_-Parado, Hyuuga! – disse Sasuke, chegando ao local com Sakura. Neji virou lentamente para encarar Sasuke nos olhos. Seu rival. E que se tornou mais rival ainda quando percebeu que a aliança dele e de Hinata eram iguais. Cerrou os olhos perolados, ativando o byakugan. Sasuke vendo isso ativou seu sharingan._

_- Ora, se não é Sasuke Uchiha. Minha prima estava me contando a novidade. – disse Neji, sarcástico, se referindo ao casamento dos dois. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, desviando seu olhar para Hinata que olhava o primo agora de olhos arregalados._

_-Parece que não perdeu tempo... – falou Neji, enviando um olhar para Sakura, que ficou corada. Ele sabia do 'pequeno' caso dos dois._

_-Para você ver que até nisso você perdeu, Neji. Hinata agora é MINHA. –disse Sasuke, sorrindo malvadamente, fazendo a ira de Neji aumentar._

_-Mas não por muito tempo, te garanto. Você é um perdedor, Sasuke, sempre será. – disse Neji, revidando a provocação. Sasuke ia avançar, mas foi segurado por Sakura. Neji percebeu, sentindo nojo dos dois. Hinata era traída e nem sabia. Mas preferiu não dizer nada... Não queria que Hinata sofresse. Precisaria de Sasuke protegendo-a, enquanto Neji não buscasse Hinata para junto dele, pois era o que mais queria._

_-Você será pego, Neji... Eu QUERO ter esse gosto. – disse Sasuke, ignorando o olhar assustado que Hinata lhe endereçou._

_-Mas enquanto não consegue melhor andar na linha. Ou eu voltarei para pegar sua cabeça. – Sasuke sabia a que Neji se referia, mas a pergunta era: __Como ele sabia?_

_Neji olhou para Hinata uma última vez, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sasuke atirou a kusanagi no chão com estrépito. Mais uma vez Neji lhe escapou entre os dedos. Olhou para Hinata, que ainda olhava para o lugar onde Neji estivera antes. Sasuke se aproximou e segurou seu braço com força, fazendo Hinata arfar._

_-Porque não nos alertou?! Poderíamos tê-lo pego! – exclamou Sasuke, soltando o braço de Hinata, vendo que a machucava. Sakura soltou uma risadinha baixa, vendo a pequena discussão. Mas Hinata não respondeu. Apenas deu as costas aos dois e voltou para a vila, deixando seu marido e Sakura para trás;_

_-_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Foi a última vez que se encontraram. Hinata levantou da cadeira, apagando a luz da escrivaninha. Antes de se deitar, Hinata saiu de seu quarto e foi para o quarto de seu filho. Abriu a porta para espiar. E sua surpresa foi ver que Hikai estava de pé, observando uma das fotos que estavam na mesa. Ele parecia concentrado, como se quisesse descobrir quem era na foto.

_-Hikai... –_ chamou Hinata, com voz repreendedora. Hikai se assustou com a mãe, quase derrubando os porta-retratos dali.

_-Okaa-san... Desculpe. Estava sem sono. –_ disse Hikai com uma voz doce, fazendo Hinata se derreter. A Hyuuga entrou no quarto e segurou o filho entre seus braços, o fazendo sorrir. Gostava quando a mãe o abraçava sem motivos aparentes. Isso mostrava que ela o amava mais que tudo. Hinata levantou- o, colocando-o sentado na cama.

_-Tudo bem... Mas o que tanto olhava? –_ perguntou Hinata, olhando para a mesinha que tinha vários retratos dele com ela, com Sasuke ou com os três juntos.

Hikai apenas se levantou, pegou o porta-retrato do canto e entregou a mãe, sentando-se de novo na cama.

_-Quem é ele?_ – perguntou o menino, vendo sua mãe arregalar os olhos de surpresa. Hinata olhos para seu filho, suspirando levemente.

_-Onde achou isso? –_ perguntou Hinata, indicando a foto. Hikai hesitou. Sabia que a mãe ficaria zangada...

_-No porão. –_ dizendo isso, Hinata abriu a boca para falar, mas Hikai foi mais rápido. _– Eu sei que não tenho permissão para ir lá... Mas eu queria saber o porquê de não me deixarem ir lá. Encontrei várias armas como kunais e shurikens... Como a que meu pai usa nos meus treinamentos. E acabei achando essa foto._ – apontou o menino.

Hinata olhou outra vez para a foto, sentindo uma nostalgia invadindo-a.

_-Era o meu primo.O nome dele é Neji. Nessa foto, tínhamos 16 anos... Foi na final da prova jounnin, em que ele foi o vencedor._ – disse Hinata, vendo o filho se interessar pela história.

_- E onde ele está agora? Não o vejo no clã Hyuuga._ – disse o Hikai, falando como um adulto. Hinata deu uma risadinha, para depois voltar a ficar séria. Hesitando, disse:

_-Ele saiu do clã para viver sua vida... Foi há oito anos. Ele resolveu seguir seu próprio caminho. –_ mentiu Hinata. Não queria dizer ao filho o real motivo. Ele era novo demais para entender. Tinha apenas sete anos. A mentira soou convincente, pois Hikai não perguntou mais nada. Então o menino perguntou

_-Acha que o otou-san se importará se eu ficar com a foto? Eu apenas... Acho que um dia vou ficar como seu primo Neji. Temos olhos iguais._ – disse ele, alegre. Os olhos de Hinata brilharam com a afirmação do filho.

_-Não, acho que não se importará. Agora, já para a cama. –_ dizendo isso, ajudou Hikai a se cobrir. Beijou a testa do filho e apagou a luz do abajur, dizendo boa noite. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta e foi para o seu. Encontrou Sasuke ainda adormecido. Retirou o robe e deitou na cama sem fazer ruído. Sentiu Sasuke se mexer e enlaçar sua cintura, encostando seu rosto em sua nuca. Hinata não se mexeu, apenas pensava em como seria seu futuro e de Hikai dali pra frente. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer-se da realidade e entrar em um mundo de sonhos no qual o homem da sua vida com certeza estaria presente.

--

-

**Olá!** É, parece que comecei bem... Pelo menos _eu acho_! Nunca escrevi um NejiHina, mas tudo tem uma primeira vez!

Queria agradecer **mais uma vez** à FranHyuuga por ser minha inspiração e por mostrar ser uma fã nata de Neji&Hinata!

Bem, o primeiro capítulo já esclareceu alguns pontos, que logo estarão desvendados no próximo capítulo.

É eu matei a Hanabi, mas é bom um mistério. Só sei que por causa disso nosso querido Neji foi expulso do clã.

Mas logo saberão.

Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos será, pois estou começando com uma mini fic. Cinco ou seis capítulos é o certo, mas posso aumentar, dependendo do estímulo dos leitores!

Bem, até a próxima,

**Lyric T.**


	2. Afirmações ao vento

**Nota**: O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto... Mas se me pertencesse Neji seria o principal, tendo Shikamaru como secundário. –'

-

De presente para FranHyuuga...

**O Anjo e a Flor.**

**Capítulo 2: Afirmações ao vento.**

**-**

_-ACORDA OKAA-SAN, ESTÁ NA HORA! VAMOS TREINAR! –_ com esse grito, Hinata sentou na cama rapidamente, olhando ao redor, tentando identificar onde estava. Hikai pulava em sua cama, sorrindo docemente. Hinata arrumou os cabelos desalinhados, sorrindo de volta. Pelo visto Sasuke não lhe acordara naquele dia. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. 9:00 da manhã. Primeira vez que acordava depois das sete e depois de seu filho. Voltou seu olhar para Hikai, que continuava a pular alegremente na cama de casal.

_-Hikai, vai acabar caindo, amor. –_ disse Hinata, abraçando o filho carinhosamente e desejando bom dia. O menino sentou-se na cama e observou a mãe levantar e ir ao banheiro. De lá, ela perguntou:

_-E seu pai, onde está? Já desceu?_

_-Sim, ele está me esperando para treinar. Ele está com uma cara feia... –_ comentou Hikai, com voz amedrontada. Hinata colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro, observando o filho balançar os pés, olhando para o chão. Ele parecia acuado. Hinata fez sua higiene matinal rapidamente, vestiu um kimono azul-claro e saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao filho. Agachou em frente ao mesmo e o fez levantar a cabeça.

_-Ele fez algo? –_ perguntou Hinata docemente. Sasuke acordava de mau humor desde o último encontro dele com Neji. E a Hyuuga tinha medo de Sasuke querer descontar em Hikai, mesmo achando que seja seu filho. Hikai balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, o que não convenceu Hinata. _–Vem, vamos descer._

Hinata segurou a mão de Hikai, saindo do quarto. Desceu as escadas e foram em direção à cozinha, onde Sasuke bebericava café preto. Com certeza, sem açúcar, pois ele sempre preferia puro. Disse um bom dia baixo, sendo respondida com um aceno positivo. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Hikai, que já avançava no suco de laranja e comia um pedaço de bolo.

_-Não coma muito, treinaremos pesado hoje. –_ disse Sasuke apenas, vendo o filho largar o segundo pedaço de bolo com um olhar baixo. Hinata cerrou os olhos ante a resposta curta e grossa de Sasuke. Sempre conheceu sua face irritada, mas nunca admitira quando a usava com Hikai. Mas não se pronunciou, apenas apertou a mão do filho por baixo da mesa, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de lado. Tão parecido com Neji...

_-Vamos, Hikai. –_ disse Sasuke, saindo da cozinha sendo acompanhado por Hikai. Hinata suspirou e se levantou, começando a arrumar a cozinha. Pressentia que hoje seria um dia longo...

--

--

Neji aguardava pacientemente em cima da árvore Sasuke sair da casa. Quando viu a aliança do mesmo ser igual à de Hinata, seu ódio por ele triplicara. Definitivamente queria tirá-lo do caminho, e hoje seria o dia perfeito. Ativou o byakugan olhando ao redor. A casa de Hinata ficava um pouco afastada das outras mansões, o que lhe dera liberdade de entrar no clã Hyuuga sem ser visto. Desativou o byakugan, pois não queria gastar energia. Gastaria quando sua luta com Sasuke começasse. É claro que teve que inventar uma desculpa para a Akatsuki. Disse que sairia para treinar e não sabia quando voltava.

Deidara nem lhe deu atenção, Tobi lhe desejou boa sorte animadamente. Já Itachi lhe endereçou um olhar semelhante ao de Sasuke quando se encontraram há muitos anos atrás. Konan saíra com Pein. Zetsu, Kisame e Kakuzo morreram em batalha. Já Hidan, morreu por vingança de Shikamaru, já que o mesmo havia matado seu sensei, Asuma. Pensava no que a organização faria se descobrissem que estava ali em Konoha, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta dos fundos abriu-se com um rangido.

Neji se preparou ao ver Sasuke sair ajeitando a faixa do braço esquerdo. Começou a tomar impulso para atacar, mas ao mesmo tempo parou, quase perdendo equilíbrio. Fincou os pés no galho de novo, pois atrás dele, vinha um _menino. _Não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois estava de cabeça baixa. Então começou a observar seu porte e suas roupas.

Tinha no mínino um metro e vinte de altura, exato de um menino de seis, sete anos. Usava uma blusa branca de gola com o leque dos Uchiha na manga direita, uma bermuda preta e sandálias ninja. Como o pai, seu braço direito era enfaixado até o cotovelo, assim como sua perna esquerda, por ser canhoto. Isso era claro porque sua pequena bolsa de kunais era presa na perna esquerda. Neji cerrou os olhos para os dois. Com certeza eram pai e filho. Cerrou o punho com raiva. Além de tomar Hinata para si, ainda a engravidou. Ele tinha consciência de que o menino não tinha culpa... Mas o ressentimento por Sasuke era maior.

Neji continuou observando as duas figuras. Viu a criança ficar frente a frente com Sasuke, mas ainda de cabeça baixa.

_-Levante o rosto._ – Neji ouviu Sasuke dizer. _–É assim que você fará com um oponente? –_ perguntou Sasuke, sério. Neji viu o menino encolher os ombros ante o tom rústico que o pai usava. Decisivo, o menino levantou a cabeça, fazendo com que Neji desse um sorriso de satisfação. "_Agora sei o porquê de Sasuke tratar o garoto desta maneira, mesmo sendo seu filho" -_ pensou Neji_. _O menino possuía o _byakugan_ ao invés do _sharingan_ que daria continuidade ao clã Uchiha. "_O ressentimento é claríssimo por parte do Uchiha. Por isso o menino está distante."_

_-Em posição!_ – ordenou Sasuke. O menino fez a posição tradicional dos Hyuuga, ativando o byakugan sem nem ao menos fazer selo, o que surpreendeu tanto ao Sasuke quanto a Neji. "_Um prodígio..." –_ pensou o Hyuuga, se interessando pelo treino.

Sasuke ativou o sharingan e partiu para cima do garoto sem avisar, fazendo com que ele desviasse com certa dificuldade. Sasuke fez selos com a mão e lançou duas bolas de fogo surpreendendo o garoto. Desviou da primeira, mas a segunda atingiu sua perna direita, sem muita gravidade.

_-Hikai, preste mais atenção. Disse que seria um treino difícil, não fracasse._ – exigiu Sasuke, vendo a careta do filho ante a queimadura. Neji queria matar Sasuke ali mesmo. Era apenas uma criança, e dali onde estava, pode perceber que Hikai segurava o choro. Percebeu que, felizmente, o menino puxara Hinata. Era frágil e gentil ao seu ponto de vista. Mas Sasuke não notou, queria que o filho fosse o melhor.

_-H-hai, otou-san, me desculpe, onegai_. – disse Hikai, em posição de luta novamente. Sasuke fez mais uma sessão de selos, sendo reconhecida por Neji_. "O Uchiha enlouqueceu, só pode! Não acredito que ele vai usar isso contra uma criança!"_ – pensou Neji, se preparando para ir salvar o menino, mas parou quando o viu fazer selos com a mão.

_-Amaterasu!_ – exclamou Sasuke, jogando as chamas negras em direção a Hikai, que fechou os olhos, desaparecendo do lugar onde estava. Sasuke ficou surpreso, cancelando as chamas negras e fechou os olhos. Depois que o efeito passou, Sasuke abriu os olhos, sentindo a presença de Hikai atrás de si. Virou-se, mas não a tempo de receber o golpe.

-_Hakkeshou Kaiten_(_8 Trigramas:Rotação_) – gritou Hikai, começando a girar rapidamente liberando chakra pelos poros acertando Sasuke, que estava no alcance do ataque. Por ser uma defesa, Sasuke não se feriu gravemente, mas caiu longe do local. Hikai parou de girar lentamente, quase caindo porque suas pernas não agüentaram tanto atrito pela defesa. Suspirou pesadamente por ter usado mais chakra do que o seu limite.

Neji simplesmente escancarou a boca. Como uma criança de aproximadamente sete anos pôde fazer um jutsu deste nível? Ele mesmo havia aprendido este jutsu com onze anos... "_O que Hinata ensinou para este menino?_" – pensou Neji, ainda abismado com tanto poder.

Hinata, ouvindo o estrondo, saiu da casa correndo chegando perto do local. Os olhos de Neji brilharam. Hinata continuava a mesma... Que ele sempre amou. Seus cabelos meio azulados estavam na cintura. Esbelta, enlouquecia qualquer homem que cruzasse seu caminho. Olhos perolados brilhavam vivamente. Mas uma sombra em seu olhar fez Neji ficar em alerta. Os olhos de Hinata sempre eram vivos e alegres, mas agora algo a impedia de olhar o mundo como antigamente. O que acontecera?

_-O que aconteceu aqui? –_ perguntou Hinata, olhando para um Sasuke arranhado com um hematoma na altura do abdômen. Ele fitava apenas para Hikai. O olhar perolado desviou para o filho, que estava de pé no centro de uma pequena cratera_. –O que você fez Hikai?_ – perguntou Hinata, assustada com o estado do filho. Sua perna direita estava queimada. Suas mãos ainda emanavam chakra, que aos poucos desapareceu. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam desgrenhados. Hikai caiu de joelhos, fazendo com que Hinata corresse em sua direção_. –Kami-sama, Hikai!_ – exclamou Hinata desesperada, segurando o filho entre seus braços e levando-o para dentro. Sasuke olhava perdido para alguma direção. Hinata voltou minutos depois.

_-O que aconteceu aqui? Isso não foi um treino, foi um combate de vida ou morte._ – apontou Hinata para o cenário deplorável pelas conseqüências da luta.

_-Nós lutamos, apenas..._ – disse Sasuke, olhando cerradamente para um ponto do céu.

_-O que era aquela queimadura?_ – perguntou Hinata, cruzando os braços. Queria saber o que Sasuke fez com seu filho.

_-Otou-san me acertou com uma bola de fogo._ – disse Hikai da porta. Hinata olhou incrédula para o filho, depois para Sasuke. _– Depois ele lançou um __**Amtikaru**__ em mim, mas eu consegui desviar. –_Hikai disse, sentando-se, pois sua perna doía.

_-Se diz __**'Amaterasu'**__, querido_. – corrigiu Hinata, sem deixar de encarar os olhos ônix de Sasuke. _–Como você pode usar dois jutsus de níveis altos contra uma criança? Você enlouqueceu Sasuke? Podia tê-lo matado! _- disse Hinata com raiva, abandonando seu lado doce e gentil. Hikai observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Então seu otou-san queria feri-lo de verdade? Pensou Hikai. Com o máximo que sua perna permitia, correu de volta para dentro de casa e foi para seu quarto chorar em paz.

_-Aquele menino fez uma defesa perfeita! Porque não pergunta para ele como ele aprendeu aquele jutsu? –_ perguntou Sasuke, com raiva, apontando para a porta onde Hikai esteve.

_-Isso é impossível. Hikai não conseguiria fazer uma defesa perfeita, ele é novo demais!_ – disse Hinata, nervosa. Detestava discutir com alguém.

_-Ele me acertou. Pelo machucado, dá para notar que tipo de jutsu ele usou. Eu simplesmente vi o seu primo maldito nele! –_ gritou Sasuke, fazendo Hinata recuar. Neji pegou uma kunai com a mão esquerda. Ameaçara Sasuke falando para andar na linha, mas parece que ele não entendeu_. "Como ele poderia ver no filho dele a mim?"_

_-Então é isso, não é? Tentou machucá-lo porque viu Neji nele? Ele é apenas uma criança._ – sussurrou Hinata, juntando as mãos, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

_-Uma criança que __**não**__ é minha._ – replicou Sasuke em voz baixa para que apenas Hinata ouvisse. Falando isso, caminhou em direção a saída do clã. Hinata apenas soluçou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Chorou por tudo que suportou desde que se casara com Sasuke. As brigas, os gritos... Tudo fluía agora para fora do seu corpo.

Neji ameaçou descer da árvore para consolá-la, mas hesitou. Olhou para a porta, mas o menino não estava mais lá. Deixando Hinata sozinha, disfarçadamente, pulou de uma árvore para outra, olhando pelas janelas tentando localizar o menino. Foi quando o viu deitado em um dos quartos, que com certeza era o seu. As paredes eram de um tom verde escuro, a cor predileta dele, coincidentemente também sendo a de Neji.

Lentamente, Hyuuga se aproximou da janela, ouvindo o choro do menino. Ele segurava um porta-retratos, olhava pra ele como se fosse a solução para que parasse de chorar. Aproximando-se mais, Neji observou a foto. E ficou surpreso ao ver que era ele e Hinata ainda jovens.

_-Queria que você fosse meu Otou-san, Neji-sama._ – disse Hikai entre soluços. Neji sentiu um aperto no peito, como se entendesse a dor de Hikai. Neji, ainda escondido, segurou a vontade de entrar e consolar o menino. _-Queria ser igual a você! –_ exclamou Hikai, enxugando as lágrimas. Levantou da cama e repousou o porta-retrato na sua mesinha de cabeceira ao lado do abajur. Deitou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata entrou no quarto. Caminhou para o filho rapidamente, abraçando-o carinhosamente, segurando suas lágrimas. Hinata se afastou, e começou a curar a perna machucada.

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor, eu prometo._ – diz ela para o filho, que deu um pequeno sorriso. Não queria mostrar para a mãe que chorou. Depois que ela terminou Hikai a puxou pela mão e a fez deitar para depois deitar-se ao lado dela. Abraçaram-se ali e fecharam os olhos, querendo esquecer as ultimas horas.

_-Aishiteru, okaa-san! –_ sussurrou Hikai, aninhando-se ainda mais a Hinata. Hinata sorriu verdadeiramente para o filho e respondeu:

_-Aishiterumo! –_ dizendo isso, observou o filho fechar os olhos de cansaço, e resolveu acompanhá-lo no sono. Neji, tendo a certeza de que os dois dormiram, entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, se aproximando da cama. Fitou Hinata, angelical em um sono leve. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo leve em sua testa, se endireitando depois. Desviou seu olhar para Hikai. Sorriu pequeno ao recordar das palavras do menino. Abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

-. _Também queria ser seu pai... –_ disse ele, vendo o menino abrir um sorriso enquanto dormia. Mesmo estando no mundo dos sonhos, ele sabia que Hikai havia escutado. Cobriu-os com um lençol fino e se aproximou da janela.

Deu uma última olhada nas duas figuras que tanto preza para depois partir sem deixar vestígios.

--

-

Yo, minna! **õ/** Podem me matar por fazer um Sasuke ODIOSO! Adoro-o, mas na minha fic ele está detestável! Onde já se viu querer matar Hikai, uma criança tão doce! *------* O Neji super fofo não se encontrou cara a cara com a Hina, mas não está longe de acontecer. *--*

Confesse que este capítulo poderia ter ficado melhor, mas... Minha inspiração não colaborou.

Espero me sair melhor!

-

**Teefy-chan: **Que bom que gostou, viu? Morria de medo de ter ficado ruim :O continue acompanhando, ok? Beijõõõões!

**FranHyuuga:**Nyaaah, Fran-chan! Aai, que alívio por você ter gostado! Vamos combinar de matar o Sasuke! :P ora, como assim quem é você? Oo" SIMPLESMENTE UMA DAS MELHORES ESCRITORAS QUE EXISTE õ/ e ao invés de VOCÊ ficar honrada, EU é que me sinto privilegiada por escrever algo em sua homenagem! *------* Naruto irá aparecer no próximo capítulo(euacho!) dando um de noivo ciumento (e chifrudo). Sei que ele não merece, mas... sempre tem um bode expiatório. Como o Neji foi pelo assassinato. Pode falar, Hikai é mesmo um prodígio.... como o pai *-* e lindo também! Mas tudo bem, espero que goste e continue acompanhando! *-----* beijo beijo!

--

--

Err... Deixe reviews? *------*

Eu gosto, faz bem pro meu coração!

**Lyric T.**

--Hinata, abraçando o filho carinhosamente


	3. A dor de quem está longe

**Nota**: O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto... Infelizmente não a mim.

-

De presente para FranHyuuga...

**O Anjo e a Flor.**

**Capítulo 3: **A dor de quem está longe.

Neji suspirou designado, jogando mais uma kunai no alvo. Ao contrário de Konoha, os treinos eram à noite. Já estava cansado de treinar _sempre a mesma coisa todo o tempo._ Mas não era corajoso o suficiente para desafiar Pein. Não por ser mais poderoso e sim por querer lhe acertar seu ponto mais fraco. Hinata. A pessoa que faz seu coração parar a cada pontada de saudade que sentia.

--

**Flashback On**

**-**

_-Sabe quais são as conseqüências de ter-se juntado a essa organização e sair dela. – alertou Pein, fitando Neji profundamente._

_-Estou ciente. – disse o Hyuuga. Estar no mesmo ambiente que Pein não é tão confortável. E muito menos seguro._

_-Ótimo. Seu treino começa às nove. Itachi e Deidara não toleram atrasos. – disse Pein, entregando a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas que agora era o seu manto._

**-**

**Flashback Off**

**--**

Claro que ele nunca a mencionou, mas não queria dizer que não sabia sobre ela. Neji olhou para o lado, vendo Deidara rabiscar algo no tronco da árvore. Tinha que admitir que o Akatsuki era bem estranho, assim como todos os outros. Apenas Itachi parecia ter bom senso. O Uchiha nunca ficava no esconderijo, sempre saindo para lugares que ninguém sabia onde. Ele simplesmente lhe intrigava, ao contrário do irmão que lhe despertava mais raiva a cada tempo que passava.

Pensando no Uchiha mais novo, Neji jogou uma kunai com bastante força, quase acertando Deidara ao invés do alvo.

_-Hei! Preste atenção Hyuuga, un._ – disse Deidara, arrumando a franja enorme, voltando a fazer sua 'arte'. Neji apenas deu de ombros, voltando aos seus pensamentos. Sasuke! Aquele que conseguiu acabar com sua felicidade. E que tinha quase certeza de que fora ele que lhe incriminara pela morte de sua prima mais nova Hanabi.

--

**Flashback On**

**-**

_-Arg, como vocês são melosos. Conseguem ser piores do que Naruto babando pela Sakura. – disse Hanabi, vendo Neji e Hinata se beijarem no jardim._

_Neji separou-se de Hinata, olhando Hanabi com irritação. Hinata ria baixinho vendo o amado se aborrecer pela interrupção. Nem mesmo no fim de tarde tinham paz._

_-Porque você não some? – disse Neji, colérico. Não podia ficar um segundo em paz com Hinata que sempre aparecia alguém para quebrar o clima._

_-Tá ok, desculpe. – resmungou Hanabi, saindo do jardim. Começou a andar pelo distrito Hyuuga observando as casas distraidamente. Imaginava ter um romance como o da irmã. Não a invejava, jamais. Simplesmente achava que ela merecia tudo que estava vivendo no momento e que queria ter essa chance também._

_Olhou envolta, estranhando a quietude do local. Mesmo sendo quase sete, era anormal o clã estar tão quieto. Foi quando ouviu barulho de passos atrás de si. Virou-se, encarando um corpo de capa azul._

_-O que...? – mas não teve tempo de nem mesmo gritar por socorro, pois recebeu um golpe na garganta. Era letal, perigoso o suficiente para não poder fugir. O corpo de Hanabi caiu com um baque surdo. A Hyuuga colocou a mão na garganta tentando estancar o ferimento, mas cada vez que arquejava, espirrava sangue pela boca e nariz._

_-Isso é apenas o começo. – disse o vulto, se abaixando de encontro ao corpo._

_--_

_-Neji, chame Hanabi para jantar, Hazumi-san, a cozinheira, disse que ela ainda não chegou. – falou Hinata, dando um beijo casto no canto da boca de Neji_

_-Já volto. – disse Neji saindo em direção às ruas do clã. Estava apreensivo pelo sumiço de Hanabi. Esperava que a prima não tivesse levado a sério suas palavras naquela tarde. Procurou pelos becos, perguntou aos outros moradores, mas ninguém tinha a informação que tanto queria. Começando a ficar preocupado, Neji acelerou, correndo pelos telhados das casas, olhando para os dois lados, quando a viu._

_Seu coração deu um baque, quase parando de bater. Neji desceu do telhado, caminhando aproximadamente do corpo que antes era de sua prima. Ajoelhou do lado da mesma sujando suas roupas na poça de sangue sem se importar, sentindo seus olhos pinicarem. Nunca chorara, mas era a primeira vez que queria chorar e gritar de frustração._

_Seu corpo estava despido, cheio de hematomas no pescoço, barriga, olho esquerdo e pernas. Sua garganta estava cortada, e entre suas pernas havia sangue. E Neji não precisou pensar para adivinhar o que acontecera. Hanabi fora assassinada e estuprada brutalmente. Neji cerrou os punhos, sem saber o que fazer. O que diria para Hinata?_

_-Pego no flagra, Hyuuga! – exclamou uma voz conhecida, sendo seguida de um soluço também familiar. Neji virou ainda de joelhos, encarando dois orbes negros que tanto odiava e dois olhos perolados cheios de lágrimas que tanto amava._

_-N-neji... Por quê? – perguntou Hinata, deixando as lágrimas correrem pelos olhos bonitos. Guardas da mansão principal chegaram ao local, surpresos por verem o corpo de Hanabi no chão e Neji estar do lado dele._

_-Hinata... – sussurrou Neji, se levantando para se aproximar da amada. Hinata, tremendo recuou, fazendo o coração de Neji falhar. Estático, viu Sasuke entrar no seu campo de visão._

_-Hiashi-sama saberá disso. – disse Sasuke. –Vamos Hinata. Deixe os guardas cuidarem dele. – disse Sasuke, segurando Hinata pelo braço calmamente e a levando para a mansão._

_-Não toque nela, Uchiha! – rugiu Neji, querendo ir atrás de Sasuke, mas os guardas não deixaram._

_-Sinto muito, Neji-sama, mas terá que nos acompanhar. – disse um deles, algemando Neji enquanto o outro cobria o corpo._

_Neji abaixou os olhos. Sabia que o inferno para ele, começaria ali._

_-_

**Flashback Off**

**--**

Neji abriu os olhos, sentindo um arrepio ao lembrar-se do pior dia da sua vida. Naquele dia, até Hinata o evitava, achando que ele fosse o culpado. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma digital dele no local, o julgamento de Sasuke foi decisivo para sua sentença. Fora banido do clã e expulso da vida. Era óbvio que o clã quis que o caso fosse abafado, sendo claro apenas para Sasuke, Tenten e Lee que foram proibidos de tocarem no assunto fora do distrito Hyuuga.

Mas mesmo assim, o que mais lhe machucou foi o olhar sombrio que Hinata lhe lançara ao vê-lo ao lado do corpo de Hanabi. Torcia para ficar frente a frente ao Uchiha mais novo. E quando isso acontecesse...

_-O que tanto pensa Hyuuga? –_ pronunciou-se Itachi, fazendo Neji sobressaltar-se. Itachi riu, sentando de frente a Neji encarando os olhos perolados com seus olhos vermelhos sangue. _–Pensando na família? –_ ironizou o Uchiha

_-Mais ou menos. –_ disse Neji, friamente. Detestava quando Itachi tocava no assunto 'família' naquele tom. _–E você? Pensando no irmãozinho? –_ retorquiu Neji, sabendo que pisava em terreno perigoso. Viu Itachi estreitar o olhar, para depois desativar o sharingan, deixando Neji pela primeira vez ver seus olhos ônix.

_-Há muito tempo deixei de pensar no Sasuke. Mesmo depois de saber a verdade sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha, ele... –_ interrompeu-se Itachi, vendo Tobi espiar pelos arbustos. _– Quer sair daí?! –_ exclamou Itachi, vendo Tobi caminhar de cabeça baixa até entrar na casa, falando:

_-Tobi pede desculpas, Tobi não queria espiar, não queria... –_ Itachi bufou, voltando a encarar Neji. Nem sabia o porquê de estar contando seus pensamentos ao Hyuuga, mas sentira afinidade pela ligação com suas famílias.

_-Continuando. Mesmo depois de saber a verdade, Sasuke veio atrás de mim querendo me matar. É claro que ele ACHA que conseguiu vingar seu clã, mas ele apenas conseguiu o meu Mangekyou Sharingan. –_ disse Itachi, pensando. _–A última coisa que soube era que ele queria reerguer o clã._

_-E conseguiu. Um menino. _– disse Neji, dando um sorriso sarcástico. _–Mas é claro que ele não esperava. – _Vendo Itachi erguer a sobrancelha, explicou _– O garoto não possui o sharingan e sim o byakugan. – _disse Neji, vendo pela primeira vez a surpresa estampada no rosto de Itachi.

_-Então quer dizer que ele casou com a Hyuuga primogênita? –_ perguntou o moreno, fazendo com que Neji o olhasse com os olhos cerrados, desconfiado. _–O que? Achou que era o único que sabia? O mundo shinobi divulgou a notícia. –_ disse Itachi, olhando para o céu.

Neji recostou na árvore, perdido em pensamentos. Tudo que Itachi lhe contara o fez ter uma visão diferente do Uchiha mais velho. Percebeu que ele passara maus bocados desde o massacre do próprio clã, sendo renegado por todos. Assim como **ele.**

_-Hyuuga... Já pensou que o pirralho que você diz ser filho do meu irmãozinho possa ser seu?_ – perguntou Itachi, vendo Neji fitá-lo profundamente. _–Eu sei sobre sua ligação com Hyuuga Hinata, assim como Pein. Tiveram um romance antes de ser expulso e sair da vila. Mas... Nunca pensou nessa possibilidade? –_ disse Itachi, vendo Neji perder o olhar no céu estrelado_. – Bem, pense. –_ disse o Uchiha, saindo dali.

Neji ficou mexido com a visão de Itachi para com o filho de Hinata. **Primeiro:** Ele sabia demais sobre Hinata e ele, tendo a suspeita de que fora seguido nas vezes em que foi em Konoha. **Segundo:** Agora que ele dissera, percebeu a ligação que tinha com o garoto. Percebeu a raiva de Sasuke em compará-lo à criança. Percebeu o olhar distante de Hinata ao observar o filho.

--

**Flashback On**

**-**

_-Queria que você fosse meu Otou-san, Neji-sama._ – disse Hikai entre soluços. Neji sentiu um aperto no peito, como se entendesse a dor de Hikai. Ainda escondido, segurou a vontade de entrar e consolar o menino. _-Queria ser igual a você! –_ exclamou Hikai, enxugando as lágrimas.

-

**Flashback Off**

**--**

Hikai... Seria mesmo seu filho?

---

--

-

**Olá! **Demorei, mas postei! õ/ Infelizmente minha mente não estava lá essas coisas e acabou saindo isso! Itachi apareceu! \o/ /palmas pra mim :*

Como pôde ver, esse capítulo falou apenas sobre Neji e sua mente! Tentei explicar o que aconteceu na época em que ele foi expulso e tal. E está aí! Espero que tenha ficado bom! *--* Acabou que o Naruto não apareceu, mas vai aparecer, prometo! ^.^

**Samantha Moon s2' - ** Ganhei uma nova fã NejiHina / faz a dancinha da vitória*./ caramba, gostou mesmo? As fics desse casal me cativaram também! Vamos criar a MSU ( Mate Sasuke Uchiha)! Hikai é inteligente, saberá antes mesmo que alguém conte a ele... Ou não! Big bjs pra você tamém e continue acompanhando! *--*

**Teefy-chan: **Tornei Sasuke um vilão pior que Itachi, que apareceu na fic! õ/ Deidara, Pein e Tobi fizeram uma aparição rápida só pra dar um gostinho dos vilões estarem presentes envolta de Neji. Bjo bjo amor!

**FranHyuuga: **Wa, Fran-chan, obrigada pelos elogios *--* . Fiquer SUPER feliz com seu BIG comentário! Aqui está este capítulo esclarecendo o que aconteceu com o NOSSO querido Neji-pegaeu! õ/ Levantei a suspeita dele usando o Itachi /óbvio / que já estava na hora de aparecer! Sasuke desconfia sim, mas saberá o porque! E Narutocorno não apareceu, mas logo logo o loiro estará tendo seu papel à ativa. Hikai, como sempre um amor de menino! *--* Beijoos!

--

--

--

**Reviews, reviews, reviews?** *------*

**Lyric T.**


	4. Encontros e revelações

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... se pertencesse a mim Itachi estaria vivo e casado comigo. :P

**O Anjo e a Flor**.

**Capítulo 4:** Revelações e Encontros.

**O**s raios de sol despertaram Hinata, que dormia na mesma cama que o filho. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira. Oito e meia da manhã. Hikai, que estava a sono alto, nem se mexera ao sentir a mãe se levantar. Hinata encaminhou-se ao banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Após isso, trocou sua camisola fina por um kimono branco com flores azuis e saiu do quarto do filho para ir ao seu. Ao parar em frente a porta, prendeu a respiração. Não teve contato com Sasuke desde o acontecimento na tarde passada.

Temerosa, abriu a porta lentamente. Sua surpresa foi que a cama estava arrumada da mesma maneira que deixou na manhã anterior. E com um baque no estômago, percebera que Sasuke não voltara para casa. E a sensação de mal estar aumentou quando a ideia de Sasuke tiver ido atrás de Neji para matá-lo. Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, espantando pensamentos ruins. Fechou a porta suavemente e desceu as escadas. Foi à cozinha, preparou o café e sentou-se com uma caneca nas mãos, pensativa.

Queria tanto que Neji estivesse ali... Junto de si e de Hikai. Mas sabia que seria impossível. Primeiro: Fora acusado de assassinato pela morte de Hanabi, por mais que Hinata não acreditasse o conselho não voltaria atrás. E segundo: Aliou-se a Akatsuki, sendo declarado um nuke-nin renegado. Mas... E se conseguisse desvendar o real assassino de sua irmã mais nova? Será que Neji seria aceito novamente?

Tomando uma decisão, largou o café que nem ao menos tomara, pegou sua bolsa de kunais e prendeu à perna, saindo pela porta rapidamente. Foi correndo até o escritório de Tsunade. Bateu na porta, recebendo um "Entre" em resposta. Hinata sorriu para a mulher loira que estava atrás da mesa assinando vários papéis.

_-Tsunade-sama... Preciso de sua permissão para rever o atestado de óbito de Hanabi. –_ disse Hinata num só fôlego. A Godaime estudou a expressão neutra de Hinata, sabendo que, mesmo ela tentando não conseguia esconder o nervosismo. A Hokage simplesmente levantou e foi até os arquivos dos últimos dez anos e pegou aquele que continha o lacre dos Hyuuga.

_-Hinata... Não irei lhe perguntar o porquê, pois já imagino para que você o queira. Mas lhe aviso: não deixe __**ninguém**__ saber!_

Hinata lhe endereçou um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo Tsunade não admitindo, ela também sabia que Neji não fora o culpado e que o autor do crime ainda estava a solta. Fazendo um aceno, saiu da sala segurando fortemente os papéis que tinha em mãos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lee treinava incansavelmente ao lado da companheira de time e também namorada Tenten. Enquanto o ninja fazia flexões de ponta cabeça com um dos braços, a morena meditava. Gostavam desse silêncio...

_-OI GENTE! –_ gritou Naruto, sendo seguido por um berro de susto de Tenten e a queda do Lee, de cabeça ao chão.

_-NARUTO! Não chegue assim! Quase apagou o fogo da juventude! –_ exclamou Lee, esfregando o galo na cabeça. Tenten respirava pesadamente, recuperando-se do susto. Naruto sorriu sem graça, com a mão na cabeça.

_-Desculpe pessoal. Olha... Vocês não viram a Sakura-chan por aí? Estou atrás dela desde ontem... Tínhamos planejado jantarmos juntos, mas... _

_-Ela te deu um bolo, né? –_ perguntou Tenten, vendo os olhos azuis brilharem. Lee apenas observou a cena, triste pelo amigo.

_-Naruto... Todos comentam... Percebem que a Sakura não dá a mínima pra você e..._

_-E eu ainda pedi em noivado, não é? Eu sei, mas... se ela não gostasse de mim, porque aceitaria meu pedido de namoro e casamento?_

_-Naruto. Já pensou que ela quisesse fazer ciúmes no Sasuke? –_ disse Lee, se levantando e ajudando Tenten fazer o mesmo.

Com essa afirmação, o loiro ficou pensativo por um instante. E relembrou dos anos em que Sasuke acabara de voltar à vila. É claro que naquela época ele estava namorando Hinata, mas nunca chegara a ligar os fatos...

**Flashback ON**

_-Hinata-chan vamos logo! A Sakura-chan e o Sasuke já estão esperando! – exclamou Naruto, puxando uma Hinata extremamente corada pela mão até o Ichiraku._

_Quando chegou até lá, percebeu que Sakura estava de cabeça baixa e Sasuke olhando para o céu, pensativo._

_-Oi gente! - disse Naruto, chamando a atenção de Sasuke e Sakura, que miraram Hinata. Sakura lançou um olhar enviesado para depois ignorá-la. Mas o que aumentou a frustração da rosada foi o olhar de cobiça de Sasuke, sendo que ela mesma tentou por diversas vezes chamar a atenção do Uchiha, para ser repelida depois._

_-Oi. – disse Sasuke, apenas._

_Naruto e Hinata sentaram-se lado a lado, fazendo seus pedidos. Os quatro ficaram conversando toda tarde, com os olhares de raiva de Sakura para Hinata pelo fato da Hyuuga ter despertado o interesse de Sasuke. Era lógico que Naruto percebera, mas ficou quieto na sua. Poderia ser imaginação sua._

**Flashback OFF**

A ideia de que Sasuke quisesse lhe tirar tudo que amava lhe veio à mente, mas tentou ignorar. Por mais que tenha sido ele a terminar com Hinata para depois se declarar a Sakura e ela aceitar o pedido, percebeu que Sasuke tentara de tudo para chamar a atenção da Hyuuga, mesmo ela tendo aparecido um mês depois namorando seu primo Neji.

Cerrou o punho tentando não pensar que Sasuke traíra sua confiança. E para resolver de uma vez, deixou Lee e Tenten para trás, sem entenderem o que houvera. A casa de Sakura não ficava tão longe, portanto foi a pé, sem se apressar. Chegando lá, bateu na porta, sem receber resposta. Chamou uma, duas vezes e nada. Então usou a chave extra que ela lhe dera e entrou no apartamento. Seu olhar percorreu a sala de estar, nem perceber nenhum perigo. Andou até a escada e subiu ao segundo andar. Vendo a porta de Sakura entreaberta, pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas quando ia empurrar, ouviu vozes.

_-Sasuke-kun... Quantas vezes você já me disse isso e nunca cumpriu? –_ Naruto ouviu a voz de Sakura exclamar em desgosto.

_-Já disse não posso me separar da Hinata. Ela ainda me dará um herdeiro Uchiha poderoso. –_ ouviu a voz de Sasuke, indiferente. Naruto congelou.

_-Ah, sasuke-kun... Já não basta aquele pirralho? E você mesmo diz que ele não é seu filho! E tem mais... Eu tenho certeza de que __**EU**__ posso te fazer feliz como ela nunca fez. _

_-Primeiro: Hikai possui o byakugan, não o sharingan e segundo: mesmo estando noiva do Naruto, ainda concorda em me encontrar. –_ disse Sasuke

_-Você sabe muito bem o porquê! Eu ainda te amo e sabe que eu só aceitei dar em cima do Naruto e namorá-lo para que você ficasse com a Hyuuga mosca morta. E eu ainda tenho esperanças de que terei você ao meu lado, Sasuke!_

Naruto, ouvindo essas palavras, sentiu lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Primeiro por ter recebido uma punhalada do seu melhor amigo duas vezes. A primeira quando o fez terminar com Hinata e segunda por estar na cama com a mulher que ama e que não o ama de volta.

_-Mas_ _não deu certo, né? Ela acabou por se consolar nos braços do priminho. Que cai entre nós ele não é nada mal. – _disse Sakura, subindo na cintura de Sasuke.

_-Mas a partir disso já considerei Neji carta fora do baralho. Um estorvo que logo consegui tirar do caminho. – _disse Sasuke, sombriamente. Sakura estranhou as palavras do Uchiha, mas logo se concentrou a beijá-lo, sendo correspondida.

Naruto afastou-se devagar da porta, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem sobre o rosto. Silenciosamente, desceu as escadas e saiu da casa sem se importar em fechar a porta. Andou perdido pelas ruas, com as palavras de sasuke e Sakura em sua cabeça, até que esbarrou em alguém, fazendo a pessoa cair com uma exclamação!

_-Hei idiota, olha por ond... Ah, Naruto! Como vai? –_ perguntou Ino o reconhecendo, se levantando com um sorriso. Mas logo o desfez, observando o semblante triste_. – Ei, o que houve? –_ perguntou a loira, sendo surpreendida por um abraço repentino. Mesmo sem entender, correspondeu ao abraço do loiro com afeto, que parecia estar sofrendo.

Naruto e Ino tornaram-se amigos depois do episódio em que Ino se declarara a Shino, que a rejeitou, dizendo que sentia apenas amizade. Naruto a encontrou chorando no bosque, e Ino acabou desabafando, fazendo dele um dos seus melhores amigos. E foi graças a ele que conhecera pessoalmente Gaara, por quem se apaixonara. E parecia que era a vez dela consolá-lo.

_-O que a testuda fez, hein? –_ disse Ino adivinhando. Naruto não respondeu, apenas soluçava nos braços da kuinochi. Ino vendo o amigo sentir-se mal sabia que apenas Sakura tinha esse poder de fazê-lo sofrer, seja o que for. A mulher cerrou os olhos azuis, decidindo tirar satisfações com a rosada mais tarde. Tomara pelas dores do amigo, que sempre foi alegre e cheio de vida. Nada o abalava. E Ino faria de tudo para devolver o sorriso contagiante ao seu rosto. Afinal, ela deve isso a ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji entrou sorrateiramente na casa de Sasuke e Hinata. Queria saber como ela estava depois do showzinho que o Uchiha fizera. Esperava que Pein não percebesse sua saída, pois pretendia ser rápido. Ativou o byakugan para estudar a sala, tentando ver algum tipo de alarme ou armadilha.Não vendo nada, subiu as escadas até o segundo piso. Caminhou pelo corredor com cautela, observando o luxo e tentando adivinhar qual era ali o quarto de Hinata. Foi quando ouviu dois passos atrás de si:

_-Eu sei quem é você! –_ Neji enrijeceu ao ouvir a voz infantil atrás de si. Girou nos calcanhares e se deparou com dois pequenos olhos perolados ativados com a kekkei genkai. Hikai o olhava na expectativa, tentando descobrir o que aquele homem fazia ali.

_-Você é o Neji-san. É o primo da okaa-san. –_ disse o menino, vendo Neji desativar o byakugan. E continuou _– Okaa-san saiu cedo... o que faz aqui? –_ perguntou Hikai, com a postura rígida.

Neji suspirou, com o olhar perdido. Se ainda duvidava em ser o pai de Hikai, agora definitivamente eliminara suas dúvidas. O garoto, além de ter o mesmo tom dos cabelos, mantinha o olhar duro e a postura arrogante que ele mesmo fazia quando tinha a mesma idade.

_-Vim ver Hinata. –_ disse Neji, ainda admirando o garoto. Hikai desativou o byakugan, curioso.

_-O que quer com a minha okaa-san? E porque sua bandana está riscada? E porque você saiu da vila, Neji-san? –_ perguntou Hikai num só fôlego. Neji sorriu de canto, ante as perguntas. Era curioso como a mãe.

_-Sua mãe lhe falou sobre mim... –_ afirmou Neji, vendo o menino abrir um sorriso e a desconfiança dissipar como mágica.

_-Sim! E ela me disse também que você saiu da vila depois que terminou o exame jounnin. Vem cá! –_ chamou o garoto, pegando-o pela mão e puxando Neji até o seu quarto. Ali pegou o porta-retrato que estava na cômoda e entregou a Neji.

Neji estudou a foto, reconhecendo a foto que ele e Hinata tiraram no final da prova. E notou que era a mesma foto que Hikai segurara, dizendo que ele fosse seu pai e que queria ser igual a ele. Depositou de volta na cômoda, fitando o menino, que lhe sorria.

_-Hikai... Preciso que guarde segredo sobre a minha vinda até aqui. –_ disse Neji.

_-Ah, por quê? Okaa-san iria gostar! –_ disse Hikai, meio triste; Neji agachou, ficando na altura do garoto.

_-Porque se ela souber, vai ficar correndo perigo._

_-Ah, mas eu a protejo! Eu sou forte como o otou-san... –_ disse Hikai, baixando a cabeça e fitando o ferimento na perna. Neji seguiu seu olhar, cerrando os olhos ao lembrar. O Hyuuga pousou a mão sobre a perna, fazendo um chakra esverdeado emanar da sua palma. Depois tirou a bandagem com cuidado, mostrando uma perna totalmente curada.

_-Obrigado! –_ exclamou Hikai, em um impulso abraçou Neji. O Hyuuga ficou sem ação no início, mas correspondeu o abraço fortemente. Como **pai e filho.**

_-Eu tenho que ir. –_ disse Neji, soltando Hikai e se aproximando da janela. _–Cuide de Hinata por mim, ok? Estou contando com você!_ – disse Neji

_-Pode deixar! –_ disse Hikai contente. Após essa frase, Neji pulou a janela e desapareceu rapidamente. Hikai correu até a janela tentando avistar Neji, mas ele já se fora. Suspirando, fechou a janela e foi até sua cama e se deitou. Esperando sua mãe voltar, acabou adormecendo novamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após alguns minutos da saída de Hinata, Shizune entrou no escritório de sua mestra.

_-Tsunade-san... Percebi que Hinata-san saiu daqui com um dos seus arquivos. –_ comentou. Tsunade suspirou, concordando com a cabeça.

_-Parece que Hinata quer reabrir o caso sobre o assassino da irmã. E isto me preocupa. –_ disse a Hokage, cruzando as mãos e apoiando o queixo.

_-Ora, por quê? Ela apenas quer esclarecer o assunto. Não parece haver perigo se Neji-san era o culpado e ele nem está mais aqui. –_ disse Shizune, sentando em frente à loira, com um semblante impassível.

_-Esse é o problema. Neji não é o verdadeiro culpado. Sei disso porque consta no arquivo que o assassino cometeu um deslize. Ele deixou cair a própria bandana. E mais: O autor do crime era destro, ao contrário de Neji que é canhoto. E isso está provado pelo corte que foi feito na garganta de Hanabi. A lista de suspeitos não é grande, mas também só consta pessoas que, a meu ver, não tem nada contra Hanabi_.

_-E quem são eles? –_ perguntou Shizune.

_-Como naquele dia havia uma reunião, estavam presentes no clã: Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hiashi e a própria Hinata._

_-Sobre o que era essa reunião? Até entendo Lee e Tenten estarem lá por serem amigos de Neji. Mas... Afinal, não havia motivo algum Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto estarem lá. –_ Shizune disse sem entender.

_-E é isso que Hinata irá descobrir._

**Olá**, pessoas! Mais um pouco de mistério para a fic. Eu particularmente odeio, mas... É preciso!

O encontro de Neji e Hikai foi lindo, né? *-* pai e filho juntos! õ/

Agora, Naruto descobriu da pior forma que era traído pelo melhor amigo. Justamente quando o loiro aparece na fic ele sofre.

Mas melhorei ao fazer Ino consolar o loiro hiperativo. õ/

Bem, o capítulo cresceu! Wee! \o/

Beijos, e até!

Reviews! *

**Lell Ly: **Parece que arrastei mais um fã para o shipper NejiHina! õ/ e como pode ver, Sasuke é um desgraçado aqui. RS. E só não denunciou nada a ninguém (exceto Sakura) que Hikai não é seu filho porque acha que a Hinatinha lhe dará um pequeno Uchiha. O que não sei se irá acontecer... (pensamentos insanos)* Hikai é mesmo uma fofura, né? Lindo como o pai. *baba* E aumentei o mistério mais um pouquinho. Mas logo irá se resolver, prometo! *-* beijos e continue acompanhando, viu?

**Teefy-chan: **Coitada da Hanabi mesmo... :/ bem, pode ter sido o Sasuke, pode não ter sido. Vai depender do me minha mente louca decidir. Hehe! Beijinhos e até!

**FranHyuuga:** ai, Fran-chan. Você me deixa com vergonha com todos esses elogios! Obrigada! *-*. Fiz do Sasuke o maior vilão. Não sei se entenderá essa dica, mas já contrariei Kishimoto ao deixar Itachi vivo aqui, e te digo que irei fazer isso de novo! :P / mas até lá, vou fazendo mais suspense! Hehehe! Vamos ver o que acontecerá agora que Naruto descobrira que era corno. E realmente, Pein dá medo. :O Mas eu o adoro mesmo assim! :] beijos, florzinha! Até a próxima, e espero que este capítulo tenha lhe agradado. E se eu errei ou acertei, me avise, viu? Conserto rapidinho!

**p.s:** Vocês poderiam apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo? ↓ Eu gosto!

**Lyric T.**


	5. A perda de uma amizade

Nota: O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto...

O Anjo e a Flor.

**Capítulo 5:** A perda de uma amizade.

**Uma semana depois...**

Neji tomava uma ducha fria depois da missão que esgotara suas forças. Não lhe agradava matar, mas desobedecer Pein e morrer por deslize não estava em seus planos. O Hyuuga ergueu o rosto de encontro à água, deixando-a escorrer por seu corpo másculo. Os anos de treinamento o fez ter um físico invejável a qualquer um. Planejava ficar mais alguns minutos ali, mas algo o interrompeu.

O barulho de uma porta abrindo para depois se fechar chegou aos seus ouvidos. Trincando os dentes, fechou o registro e saiu do box com uma toalha em sua cintura. Os cabelos castanhos pingavam em suas costas, mas não se importava. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Itachi encostado a porta como se estivesse em seu próprio quarto. Usava uma regata vermelha e a costumeira calça preta e as sandálias ninja. Os braços estavam cruzados na altura do peito, sem se incomodar ao ver Neji de toalha.

_-Estou começando a suspeitar de você, Itachi. Não é a primeira vez que entra no meu quarto sem permissão. – _provocou Neji, vendo Itachi erguer a sobrancelha.

_-Sou muito homem, obrigado. Já você... Deveria tomar mais cuidado, Hyuuga. –_ alertou Itachi, meio irritado. Neji cruzou os braços.

_-Porque deveria? –_perguntou o moreno, vendo Itachi esticar o braço e lhe entregar um envelope pardo.

_-Acredito que ficaria bem machucado se não fosse eu e sim Pein a ver esta carta. –_ disse Itachi, pronto para sair do quarto, mas Neji impediu.

_-Você a abriu? Não adianta negar. –_ disse Neji, frio. Itachi virou de frente novamente e fitou os olhos perolados que estavam tomados pela irritação.

_-É, eu a abri. E te garanto: sua reação vai ser interessante. Afinal,_ _**a minha foi!**_

_-O que quer dizer?_

_-Apenas leia. –_ disse Itachi, saindo do quarto. Neji olhou para o envelope. Sem se importar em molhar o colchão, sentou-se na cama e abriu rapidamente, pois já sabia de quem era e estava afoito por uma noticia.

" Meu **anjo**,

_Perdoe-me por não escrever mais cedo. Tive alguns contratempos, _

_Mas arranjei este momento para lhe comunicar uma coisa._

_Hikai me contou __(sem querer)__ que esteve aqui._

_E me pergunto: porque não me esperou?_

_Mas já sei a resposta: Eu correria perigo._

_Mas ainda assim queria lhe ver e te abraçar._

_Entretanto no momento apenas tenho que explicar:_

_Acho que encontrei um jeito fácil de fazer você voltar._

_Mas vou confessar... Estou com medo de você não entender._

_Por favor! Depois que ver o conteúdo desta carta não tome uma atitude precipitada._

_Eu te amo._

_Assinado,_

Sua **flor**."

Dando um pequeno sorriso, deixou a carta de lado e puxou mais um papel. Contudo, com certeza não era o que esperava. Ali diante de seus olhos estava o atestado de óbito de Hanabi e os suspeitos. Sorrindo descrente, percebera que Hinata deixara destacado o depoimento e a ficha de Sasuke.

Então foi ele! O Uchiha mais jovem acabou com sua vida! Apertando o papel fortemente, voltou a ler. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e fechada novamente. Mas não precisou erguer o olhar para saber que era Itachi. E agradeceu silenciosamente ao Uchiha renegado por não quebrar o silencio. Ao mesmo tempo sentindo raiva de Sasuke, também sentira imenso temor. Se Hinata descobrira aquilo Sasuke também poderia descobrir. E simplesmente sabia do que Sasuke era capaz quando contrariado e traído. A prova foi o ataque contra o "próprio filho."

_-Agora entendo o porquê de você ter ficado surpreso Itachi. –_ Neji ergueu os olhos para encarar os olhos rubros. _– Não prometo que não o matarei. Afinal ele é o seu __querido irmão__. –_ ironizou o Hyuuga.

Mas Itachi nem ao menos pestanejara. E para sua surpresa, Itachi apenas revelou:

_-Concordo. Mas meu irmãozinho precisa de uma lição._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_-A doutora Haruno está disponível? –_ perguntou Ino pela décima vez. Estava ficando impaciente com a recepcionista que parecia ignorá-la de propósito. Gaara encontrava-se a seu lado, sentindo-se desconfortável com a atenção exagerada da mulher do balcão.

_-Acalme-se Ino. –_ disse o ruivo, observando a loira bater o pé no chão. Mas sabia como sua namorada era. O Kazekage estava ali para uma visita amistosa apenas. Fazia três meses desde a última visita e sentia falta de Ino assim como sua irmã Temari do preguiçoso Shikamaru. Mas é claro que nunca admitiria isso a médica-nin. Era difícil ainda expressar suas emoções, mas Ino as sabia ler como ninguém.

_-Srta. Yamanaka, a Dra. Haruno está na sua sala. –_ disse a recepcionista, ainda lançando olhares para Gaara. Ino cerrou os olhos e puxou Gaara pela mão em direção ao andar de Sakura irritada. O ruivo apenas suspirou sentindo os olhares das pessoas queimarem sua nuca para a cena cômica: o Kazekage sendo completamente arrastado por uma loira bufando pelas ventas que mataria qualquer um que passasse.

_-Chegamos Gaara. –_ disse Ino, parando em frente à porta de Sakura. Gaara não precisou dizer nada ante o olhar de Ino. Apenas sentou-se no banco, vendo sua namorada bater na porta. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu a voz da rosada pedindo que entrasse. Ino entrou e fechou a porta com um ruído estrondoso. Sakura levantou o olhar da pesquisa que fazia com o cenho franzido.

_-O que foi isso? –_ perguntou a rosada se levantando, vendo Ino se aproximar com o punho cerrado. _–Olha, se voc... –_ foi interrompida por um tapa que marcou sua face. Sakura olhou incrédula nos olhos azuis que brilhavam de raiva. E explodiu. _–PORQUE FEZ ISSO INO-PORCA?_

_-O que você fez para o Naruto? –_ devolveu Ino, vendo Sakura abrir e fechar a boca sem entender. _–Vou refrescar-lhe a memória. Estava voltando para casa depois do turno que você pediu para eu cobrir, pois você iria fazer algo 'importante'. Foi quando dei um encontrão com o Naruto. Ele chorava, sabia? E a ironia foi que ele saia do seu apartamento triste ao invés de ficar alegre com o encontro que vocês tiveram ontem. O que você aprontou Sakura?_

Era a primeira vez que Ino a tratava pelo nome. Sempre brigavam, raramente conversavam. Na verdade, eram briguinhas inocentes, com apelidos. Eram amigas. Mas agora percebera que a relação de amizade evaporara com o olhar que Ino lhe lançava. Parecia... Repulsa. E Sakura sabia que não havia resposta. Obviamente que estava com Sasuke, mas não podia revelar isso.

_-Eu não fiz nada..._

_-Fez sim. Estava com o Sasuke, não é? E não me olhe assim! – exclamou Ino ao ver o olhar assustado da médica. –Todos sabem! TODOS! E você não fez nenhum esforço para tirar Naruto e Hinata desta situação constrangedora!_

_-Aquela Hyuuga bem que mereceu! O Sasuke era meu, INO! –_ gritou o nome da mulher que antes fora sua amiga. Mas agora não o era, pois ela preferia apoiar sua inimiga.

_-Não se pode atirar para todos os lados que o Sasuke era seu, pois você nunca o teve de verdade. –_ Ino jogou na cara de Sakura, vendo os olhos verdes escurecerem de ódio. _–E você sabe que o Sasuke, mesmo que se separe, nunca vai te querer. Eu ainda não sei o motivo dele trair a Hinata. Talvez ele saiba que ela não o ame de verdade. Afinal, todos aqui estão cientes de que Neji sempre foi seu verdadeiro amor. E pelo que parece, ele continua sendo. Não vejo mais os Uchiha andando juntos. –_ disse Ino, pensativa. Mas depois voltou ao presente com as palavras de Sakura.

_-Grave bem, Ino. Se o Sasuke não for meu, ele não será de mais ninguém. –_ disse a médica-nin, fria.

_-Não pense que vai machucar a Hinata, pois senão eu vou... –_ Ino parou de falar ao ouvir a risada sarcástica.

_-Não vou machucar a princesa Hyuuga, pois sei o que isso vai me custar: O amor do Sasuke. Então... o único modo de ninguém te-lo é... Matando-o._

Ino arregalou os olhos ante a resposta dada tão calmamente.

_-Relaxe, Ino. Não farei isso. Pelo menos não preciso... Ainda. –_ acrescentou Sakura, rindo descontroladamente.

Ino observou a cena de cara fechada. Aquela não era a Sakura que conhecera. Por ora não iria lhe contar que Naruto fora atrás de Sasuke para tirar satisfações. Simplesmente virou para a porta, dizendo:

_-Agora percebo o que realmente você é. __**Doente. **__Esqueça que um dia tivemos um laço. Pois ele foi cortado a partir de agora. _– após essas palavras Ino fechou a porta com mais força do que entrara. Gaara levantou do banco vendo o rosto transtornado da namorada.

_- Ino... ? –_ Gaara chamou a loira que parecia perdida em pensamentos. Após alguns segundos, os olhos azuis focalizaram nos olhos verdes. Ino simplesmente atirou-se nos braços do amado, suspirando profundamente para depois soluçar.

_-A-aquela não é a S-Sakura que um dia con-nheçi! –_ falou Ino com dificuldade.

Gaara concordou em pensamento. De onde estava era impossível não ouvir. Não sabia da historia, mas parecia que Sakura havia feito seu melhor amigo sofrer. E achava merecido o tapa que ouvira Ino dar.

_-E-ela está perigosa, Gaara. Ela me disse que vai matar o Sasuke se ele não ficar com ela. –_ falou Ino, ainda abraçada ao ruivo. Gaara apenas passou a mão pelos fios loiros para acalmá-la. Tinha que avisar ao Naruto sobre a visita de Ino ao hospital.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Naruto caminhava entre o clã Uchiha. Por mais que não admitisse, reconhece que Sasuke fizera um bom trabalho ao reerguer o clã e restaurá-lo após a destruição. Apertou o passo ao ver a casa principal onde Hinata e o "amigo" mora. Diminuiu o passo ao ver Hikai treinando. Era um prodígio, como o pai.

Há alguns anos Hinata lhe confessou que Hikai era filho de Neji. Obviamente ele era o único que sabe. Mas o que ele não imagina é que Neji descobrira e Sasuke desconfia. Afinal, Hinata sempre guardou esse segredo muito bem. Apenas cegos não perceberiam a semelhança entre Neji e Hikai. Os cabelos castanhos. A postura altiva e arrogante. São quase idênticos, exceto pela timidez e bondade que Hikai fala e age com as pessoas.

O Uzumaki deu um sorriso de lado. Pela primeira vez deu graças por Hikai não ser filho do Sasuke. Achava que Hinata sofreria, e sofrerá com o que lhe ia revelar. Ela mais do que ninguém precisa saber que Sasuke a traía.

Chego perto do menino, chamando sua atenção. Hikai desativou o byakugan e observou Naruto chegar com um sorriso que o pequeno Hyuuga sabia ser falso. Sua expressão não era alegre como sempre. Mas decidiu ignorar aquilo, pois não lhe dizia respeito.

_-Olá, Naruto-san! A Okaa-san não está. Ela foi comprar meu café da manhã. –_ disse Hikai, simpático. Naruto apenas sorriu de lado, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto, que eram curtos, mas arrepiados.

_-Sabe se ela irá demorar? Preciso muito falar com sua mãe. –_ disse Naruto.

_-Para quê? – _perguntou uma voz vinda da porta. Naruto sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao ver Sasuke aparecer em seu campo de visão. O Uchiha vestia a roupa de treinamento azul marinho, com as costumeiras faixas no braço direito. _–Pode falar comigo, se é tão importante... – _Sasuke se interrompeu ao ver os olhos azuis ficarem vermelhos.

Naruto olhou para Hikai, que arregalou os olhos ao ver que estavam diferentes. Ante o olhar de alerta do Uzumaki, Hikai saiu dali deixando os antigos amigos a sós. Reconheceu aquele olhar rubro. Não sabia o que significava, mas tinha certeza de que os dois iriam lutar. E pelo olhar de Naruto, sabia que ele não queria que se ferisse. Então deixou os dois a sós para ir atrás da mãe. Não queria que os dois se matassem.

Naruto encarou Sasuke novamente, que se mostrava surpreso pelo olhar da Kyuubi, mas disfarçou bem.

_-Quer mesmo saber o assunto? –_ perguntou Naruto, formando um Ooodama Rasengan na palma direita. _–Eu lhe direi Sasuke. Lhe direi... _

**Fim do quinto capitulo! **

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oi, gente! Estou viva, sim! (wee! \o/)

Demorei, mas enfim, para vocês não me matarem, atualizei!

Parece que todo mundo quer matar o Sasuke! Quem quer levanta a mão. o/

Bem, quanto a isso é claro: Sasuke VAI morrer. Como eu ainda não sei, mas já sei quem vai matá-lo.

E vai depender de vocês descobrirem.

Lançarei um desafio, mas não agora. Estou avisando a vocês para pensarem bastante! Hihi.

Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo! Beijos e já NE.

Agradecimentos!

_Lell Ly, __FranHyuuga*__ , Samantha Moos s2, Lh-chan, Mili top, Mitil Tenten, Veronique Byron._

(desculpe por não responder devidamente, mas prometo fazer isso no próximo!)

Vocês poderiam apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo? ↓ Eu AMO!

**Lyric T.**


	6. Uma mente maligna

**Nota: **O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas ele não liga quando pego emprestado ;)

**O Anjo e a Flor**

**Capítulo 6: Uma mente maligna.**

-Chidori!

O barulho de pássaros ensurdecedor invadiu o local do clã Uchiha. A destruição do lugar não chegava ao extremo, mas ainda assim era óbvio pelas árvores caídas e as crateras no chão. Era incrível que ninguém ainda aparecera para assistir o caos, mesmo que o barulho chegue longe.

De um lado, Sasuke. O Uchiha respirava ruidosamente, a kusanagi pendurava vacilante em sua mão esquerda. O cansaço era evidente devido ao esforço de atacar e desviar ao mesmo tempo de seu oponente. Seu braço direito no momento era inútil devido ao fato de ter sido atingido ferozmente em uma distração causada por uma provocação imatura. Mas ainda assim o vingador estava de pé, sem se render.

Do outro lado, Naruto. Ofegava pelo motivo de apenas se defender e tentar contra- atacar. Era obrigado a admitir que o _**amigo **_evoluíra em tantos anos após sua volta a vila. O suor que saía de seu corpo umedecia suas roupas típicas de treinamento. Mas não se incomodava. Queria apenas vingar-se, não importava as conseqüências que viriam depois. Poderia vir Tsunade, Kakashi, o resto do conselho, _**não significaria nada; **_Ninguém irá _**pará-lo.**_

-É o melhor que pode fazer Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, sorrindo debochadamente. Sasuke apertou os olhos ante as palavras provocadoras. Mas não ia cair no mesmo truque. Pois agora, ao invés de causar a inutilização de um braço, poderia ser sua vida. E não morreria até terminar de cumprir seu objetivo: ter seu legítimo herdeiro.

Sasuke deu uma pequena risada sarcástica. Se esta luta não fosse tão séria, poderia chamar esse momento de cômico. Afinal, _**grandes amigos **_agora estão lutando em uma briga até a morte. O moreno percebeu Naruto erguer a sobrancelha ante a risada sem motivo. Aqueles olhos azuis que antes eram brilhantes, agora estão vermelhos de raiva. E ele era a causa. _**Maldita Sakura! Conseguiu estragar tudo!**_

-Olhe para você, dobe. Mal agüenta ficar de pé. Não pense que, mesmo desviando do meu golpe Chidori para depois ferir meu braço, eu te garanto: consigo te derrotar apenas com uma mão.

Ante as palavras proferidas pelo _**ex-amigo,**_ Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás soltando uma gargalhada grossa e profunda. Sasuke, pela primeira vez, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a risada. Aquele _**riso **_definitivamente não era de Naruto. _**Kyuubi!**_

-É o que nós vamos ver Uchiha – disse Naruto, sem perceber que sua voz misturava-se a da raposa, com os olhos mais vermelhos e brilhantes do que nunca.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hikai corria sem parar, tentando encontrar sua mãe a qualquer custo. Afinal, seu padrinho e seu pai iriam acabar se matando. A cada rua que passava o pequeno olhava para os lados tentando identificar algum sinal de sua mãe. Até que trombou com alguém indo em direção ao chão violentamente levando essa pessoa junto.

-Cuidado, Hikai. – disse a voz masculina conhecida.

Hikai ergueu a cabeça devagar, meio espantado por estar encarando olhos tão perolados quanto o seu. O menino levantou-se lentamente ante a presença de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama. – disse Hikai, curvando a cabeça em respeito, mas logo foi parado pelo patriarca Hyuuga. Hikai olhou para o homem, o admirando não por ter a imponência de todo Hyuuga, e sim por ser seu avô e nunca tê-lo chamado assim antes.

-O que faz sozinho há essa hora? Já está anoitecendo, e você deveria estar em casa. – disse Hiashi, meio seco. Ainda não se costumara com a presença de Hikai, ainda mais sendo _**filho de quem é.**_

-Estava procurando minha okaa-san. Está tendo luta lá no clã. – disse Hikai, meio afobado e desesperado.

-Luta? – mas aquela pergunta não viera de Hiashi. E sim de Hinata, que apertou a bolsa que carregava meio apreensiva. Rezava que Neji não houvesse decidido ir atrás de Sasuke.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Quando iremos interferir na luta? O demônio das nove caudas está logo ali. Cansado. É uma presa fácil. – cochichou Deidara, fazendo Neji se mexer desconfortavelmente. Itachi nem se dignou a responder. Apenas continuou observando seu _**nii-san**_ lutar ferozmente contra Naruto. Pein, com o rinnegan ativado, apenas fitava cada um dos presentes ali. Deidara era o único que não fechava a boca, mesmo falando baixo. Seu olhar passou pata Itachi. A tensão em seus músculos era evidente. Parece que não quer ser descoberto pelo irmão. Afinal, o "último" Uchiha ainda não sabia a sobrevivência do irmão mais velho. Seu olhar percorreu para a figura de Neji encostada na árvore, observando seus antigos amigos com o byakugan ativado.

Definitivamente a presença daquele Hyuuga na organização lhe deu varias dúvidas ante sua lealdade. Era claro que suas habilidades eram bem vindas, mas ainda assim Neji Hyuuga possui laços no país do Fogo que poderia fazer a Akatsuki virar alvo fácil. A prova viva disso é a herdeira Hyuuga Hinata. Que agora também possui um herdeiro para liderar um dos clãs mais poderosos da aldeia da Folha. _**Hyuuga Hikai...**_

-Vamos embora. – disse Pein.

-Ora, por quê? Estava _**tão perto... **_ – lamentou Deidara, frustrado por não poder usar sua nova arte explosiva. Itachi apenas virou-se a acatou a ordem, correndo na frente de todos de volta a aldeia do Som. Deidara foi logo atrás. Neji foi o ultimo a se mexer. Lentamente, foi em direção a Pein, que o observava com cuidado, como se esperasse um ataque inesperado.

-Porque não cumprimos a missão? O Uzumaki estava em nossas mãos. – disse Neji, com falsa frustração.

-Porque a chegada de três Hyuugas me atrapalhou, mesmo sendo mais forte que todos aqui presentes. – disse Pein, seguindo em frente deixando Neji para trás.

Inicialmente o Hyuuga não entendeu, mas logo depois compreendeu: a presença de Hinata e Hikai aproximando-se velozmente da entrada do clã Uchiha. Queria ficar ali e vê-la, mesmo que seja por um segundo. Mas Pein não era bobo, fingir perto do líder era bem difícil. Começou a correr em direção ao caminho que Pein correu para fora da vila, mas não antes de sentir meio surpreso o chakra inconfundível de Hyuuga Hiashi chegar ao local logo depois.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Sasuke... Porque fez isso comigo? Cara... Sou seu melhor amigo... Seu irmão... E é ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE? – Naruto gritou as últimas palavras. Sasuke lhe enviou um olhar meio ressentido, mas sem arrependimento.

-Fiz para cumprir meu objetivo. Porque acha que me interessei pela Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke, vendo Naruto arregalar os olhos, sem entender.

-Normalmente as pessoas se casam por amor. – retrucou Naruto, esquecendo da luta por um segundo, deixando os olhos azuis aparecerem novamente.

-Sei disso. O problema é que não sou qualquer pessoa. Eu tenho o sharingan legítimo. O único. Nem mesmo o de Itachi conseguiu chegar ao meu nível. Afinal, meus olhos descendem do primeiro.

-O que quer dizer? Que seus olhos descendem de Uchiha Madara? – perguntou Naruto incrédulo. Sasuke sorriu de lado, prepotente.

-Acho que agora as peças se encaixam, não? Apenas EU tenho o poder supremo do primeiro líder Uchiha. E eu quero que esse poder desenvolva a cada geração. É aí que o clã Hyuuga entra. – disse Sasuke, olhando para o céu, agora cinzento.

-Você com certeza já deve ter escutado – continuou Sasuke – que o sharingan seria uma kekkei genkai evoluída do byakugan... Bem, digamos que essa afirmação seja meio verdade, meio mentira.

-E daí? O que isso tem haver com a Hinata? – perguntou Naruto, impaciente. Detestava suspense.

-A história diz que uma ancestral Hyuuga havia se relacionado com um indivíduo que possuía uma kekkei desconhecida. E que dessa união surgiu o primeiro sharingan em uma criança. Um menino.

-Seria _esse _o Madara? – perguntou Naruto, vendo Sasuke afirmar. –Então seu **brilhante** plano era esse? Fazer com que seu herdeiro fundisse o byakugan e o sharingan? Apenas para isso você queria a Hinata?

-É claro. O byakugan dela é muito útil. E também por ser a mais velha. Hanabi não combinaria com a Sra. Uchiha. – disse Sasuke.

Naruto percebera que na época em que se casara não sabia da existência de Hikai. Pelas suas palavras, ele descobrira que Hikai não era seu filho, mas com certeza pensou que fosse. E pensar que o apoiou para se casar com a pessoa mais doce que conhecera.

O loiro rangeu os dentes, calculando seu próximo ataque. A raposa estava sedenta por sangue, mas mesmo depois do que Sasuke fizera não queria matar o **ex-amigo**. Mas ainda assim não conseguiu raciocinar. A Kyuubi estava outra vez tomando conta de seu corpo.

-Já chega de papo – disse Naruto, a voz da raposa misturada junto com a dele. – está na hora de morrer, Uchiha Sasuke...

Mas não conseguiu nem ao menos terminar de falar.

-Jyuuken! – Naruto curvou-se ante o ataque em suas costas. Sasuke juntou as sobrancelhas ao fitar o patriarca Hyuuga com a mão estendida. O que ele fazia ali? O que ele escutara?

Hiashi, sem uma palavra, pegou o corpo de Naruto e puxou para encostá-lo na árvore. Após isso, endireitou o corpo para fitar os olhos vermelhos de seu genro.

-Sei que não conseguiria fazer o que quero com o Uzumaki no caminho. – Hiashi deu uma pausa, apertando os lábios. –Parece que temos **muito** que conversar Sasuke Uchiha.

Depois dessa frase, Sasuke sabia que estava perdido.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Okaa-san... Acha que foi seguro deixar Hiashi-sama ir lá sozinho? Otou-san e Naruto são muito fortes... – comentou Hikai, fitando sua mãe.

-Acho. Seu avô é muito forte. Tenho certeza de que tudo irá acabar bem. – disse Hinata, abraçando o filho, pouco convicta de suas palavras.

-Okaa-san... Quando Neji-san virá outra vez? – perguntou Hikai, vendo Hinata ficar tensa. Sempre que tocava no nome "Neji" ela agia dessa maneira.

-Não sei... Ele deve ser muito ocupado. – falou Hinata, evasiva. Não podia contar ao filho que o pai havia sido acusado de assassinato. A Hyuuga viu o filho erguer a sobrancelha, um gesto característico de Neji. _Tão parecido..._

-Está bem. Sei que não quer me contar. A senhora é muito transparente, pois sempre vejo sua expressão de aflição quando falo dele. Mais ainda irei desvendar esse mistério do seu primo. – disse Hikai, sabiamente.

_**Espero que não**_, pensou Hinata. Se seu filho descobrisse, teria de explicar muita coisa, e na idade dele com certeza ficaria confuso com metade da situação. Mas como é filho de Neji... Talvez lide melhor. Entretanto não queria arriscar. O assunto morreria ali e sabe-se quando iria tocar nele novamente. E esperava que esse momento esteja longe, muito longe...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Neji arrumava suas armas rapidamente, mas sem fazer ruído. Se Pein descobrir o que está prestes a fazer, morreria sem ao menos ter tempo de piscar. Pegou uma shuriken e guardou na pequena mochila. Suas roupas resolveu deixar. Quanto menos peso, melhor. A viagem até a aldeia da Folha é um pouco demorada, mas não iria parar. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível.

-Acabamos de chegar.

Neji virou rapidamente, sem saber se estava aliviado por ser Itachi na porta ou apreensivo por ser um dos preferidos de Pein. O Hyuuga ergueu o queixo, colocando a mochila e andando até ficar próximo do Uchiha.

-Você vai voltar. – não era uma pergunta. Itachi correu os olhos pelo quarto, vendo gavetas aberta e portas escancaradas pela pressa. –Sabe que não deixarei passar.

-Não me lembro de ter pedido. – disse Neji, seco.

Itachi ergueu as sobrancelhas, para depois começar a rir. Neji cruzou os braços, ainda sem entender onde Itachi queria chegar.

-Fique tranqüilo, Hyuuga. Não irei dedurá-lo. Deidara sim, mas como ele está dormindo... Parece que resto apenas eu...

-E? – incentivou Neji, relaxando.

-... Para ir com você. – completou o Uchiha.

-Nem pensar. – retrucou Neji imediatamente. Aquele Uchiha lhe traria problemas, como o irmão.

-Ou eu te acompanho, ou você vai para o país do Fogo... Morto. A escolha é sua. – finalizou Itachi, sorrindo de lado.

Neji cerrou o maxilar, irritado. Aquele Uchiha... Só lhe atrasava. E agora? Levava o Uchiha consigo, ou o deixava para trás correndo o risco de ele contar para Pein? Só restava uma opção, e ela não agradava nem um pouco. Suspirou derrotado.

-Vamos logo. – resmungou Neji, vendo Itachi levantar sua mochila já pronta. –Estava tão certo assim? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

-Ora... E você tinha alguma escolha? – falou Itachi, fingindo incredulidade.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olá! **Mas que Itachi abusado, não? E eu o ADOROOO!

Até que não demorei tanto, né? mas tudo bem. Não saiu como eu planejava, mas me conformo.

Estava sem inspiração esse final do mês de setembro e começo de outubro. E saiu _**isso.**_

Só não me matem por não matar o Sasuke. Perceberam que o Uchiha tremera na base, né? Hiashi também me assusta, afinal.

E nossa Hinatinha? Ainda não descobriu a verdade, mas não está longe. Vamos ver que conversa Hiashi vai ter com o Sasuke depois de ter ouvido seu plano.

Beijos e até a próxima!

**DESAFIO!**

**Bem, como todos os leitores já sabem... Uchiha Sasuke irá morrer. Eu já escolhi quem será o personagem felizardo. Ou não. Mas deixo uma dica: o personagem pode ser a pessoa que menos imagina. E deixo nas mãos de vocês adivinharem. **

**Mas lembrem-se: uma vez dando sua suspeita não poderá trocar. Seria injusto com as outras pessoas. Então, deixarei esse desafio aberto até o capítulo nove. Quem quiser ser o primeiro a especular, fique à vontade.**

**O vencedor ou vencedora ganhará uma oneshot do casal do anime que quiser.**

**Então, boa sorte!**

Reviews:

**Samantha Moon s2: **Gostou de ver o Ita-kun, não? Pois agora ele aparecerá bastante. Hihi! Gostou do tapa, né? Eu também... Eu planejava um soco, mas como a Ino não tem a mesma força bruta... Até desisti. Mas gostei mesmo assim. Mil beijinhos de tutti-fruti!

P.S: li sua oneshot de NejiHina. Confesso que chorei de tão linda! – participe do desafio, não fique de fora!

**Gimaine-chan Chantilly Girl:** AA, obrigada querida *-* quem me dera ter sido uma Hyuuga... Rs. Mas te garanto: a Sakura vai sofrer e o Uchiha vai apanhar. Dou-te este gostinho! Hehehe! Mil beijos e desculpe pela demora. Até a próxima!

**FranHyuuga: **Florzinha linda! O mistério se resolveu. Agora já sabe o porquê do nosso Sasuke faz o que faz. E não tem perdão, concorda? Vamos ver o que o Hiashi guardou para ele. Itachi é uma tentação, não? Ainda mais na minha fic. Ele é uma pessoa compreensiva... E folgado. Parece que nosso querido Neji vai ter que levá-lo a contragosto. Mas não será de todo ruim, né? Mas as mulheres daquela vila vão pirar! Rs. Já Ino é minha heroína. O tapa ficou marcado na memória da rosada. Bem feito. Espero que goste querida! Mil beijos pra você e espero que continue acompanhando cada linha minha *-* - p.s: não deixe de participar do desafio! Quem sabe não ganha? :]

**Elenaid:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que acompanhe sempre! Obrigada! Participe do desafio!

**Lell Ly: **Flor, como está? Poxa, li sua notificação das suas fics. Espero que resolva logo! *-* sim, infelizmente Sasuke irá morrer. Mas não fica triste! E sua review está ótima! Sempre me alegra! Rs. E me desculpe pela resposta, está uma merda. Espero que goste desse cap. MIL abraços! E participe do desafio!

**Lyric T.**


	7. Coração Despedaçado

**Nota: **O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas ele não liga quando pego emprestado ;)

**O Anjo e a Flor**

**Capítulo 7: Corações despedaçados.**

**- S**erá que pode se apressar? Quero chegar ainda esse ano. – retrucou Neji, parando em cima de um galho vendo Itachi sentar-se, lhe endereçando um sorriso irônico.

-Porque a pressa, Hyuuga? Estamos perto. Aliás, sua _preciosa _Hinata não irá fugir como você fez. E lembre-se: ainda está em desvantagem. Eu tenho você na palma da minha mão. E isto pode representar perigo para o seu herdeiro.

Neji cerrou o punho, praguejando ante a má sorte de ter o Uchiha lhe seguindo. Mas logo retesou o corpo ao ouvir a última palavra. _Herdeiro... Hikai._

-Como sabe? Andou me seguindo? – disse o Hyuuga entre dentes.

-Talvez uma vez ou outra eu tive essa curiosidade... Em saber que interesse o levava tanto àquela vila. Mas fique tranqüilo. Seu... ahn... _**Segredo**_... Estará seguro. – disse Itachi observando o semblante apático. Parecia que pela primeira vez conseguira tirar aquele Hyuuga do sério. A palavra "Hinata" era proibida. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Desde o momento que Neji havia posto os pés na Akatsuki sabia que ele não era do gênero que matava. Algo o levara ali, e mais tarde descobrira o caso da prima que havia sido morta. E ainda assim, por incrível que pareça, acreditava na inocência do Hyuuga.

Entre os dois crescera uma espécie cômica de amizade. Faziam missões juntos, se auxiliavam quando era preciso e... Era o único ninja que trocara mais de três palavras sem discutir ou brigar desde que entrara na organização.

-Ok, cansei de te perturbar. Vamos logo. Quero ver a reação do meu irmãozinho. – Itachi soltou uma risada antes de começar a correr, sendo seguido por um Hyuuga pensativo.

"Hinata... como irá reagir?"

Mas logo cortou seus pensamentos. Os portões de Konoha estavam próximos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Há tempo que venho lhe observando, Uchiha. – falou Hiashi, vendo Sasuke retesar o corpo ante o tom frio. –Eu realmente queria saber se você era o homem perfeito que desposaria minha primogênita. Mas vejo que nem ao menos para _fazer _um herdeiro você serviu!

Sasuke sentiu a boca ressecar ao fitar o patriarca Hyuuga nos olhos. O desejo de luta era evidente nos olhos perolados. Infelizmente Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria fazer um arranhão no adversário. Naruto acabara com seu chakra. Seu olhar desviou para o amigo repousado perto da árvore, completamente apagado. _Maldito dobe!_

-Eu queria apenas saber quando você iria escorregar do pedestal em que você pensa que ninguém irá afetá-lo. pois saiba que você _já foi _afetado. Você é fraco como seu irmão –

-CALA A BOCA! – gritou o Uchiha, descontrolado. –NINGUÉM TEM O DIREITO DE ME COMPARAR A ELE. NEM MESMO VOCÊ!

-Abaixe o tom de voz comigo, moleque. – alertou Hiashi, a voz gelada. –Com apenas um movimento eu _acabo _com você. Mas _essa_ tarefa não cabe a mim. Meu sobrinho Neji acabou de chegar. Será ELE que irá ar um fim nessa sua vida miserável. Mas eu te alerto Uchiha. Minha filha e meu neto voltarão comigo. E para manter sua saúde intacta mantenha-se longe do clã Hyuuga. Ou eu extermino de vez o clã Uchiha da face da terra.

Sasuke cerrou o maxilar ao ouvir o patriarca Hyuuga falar daquela maneira. _Moleque... Hunf! Aquele velho está me tirando do sério._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hiashi caminhou para a saída do clã Uchiha onde Hinata lhe esperava. Pela expressão do olhar da filha, ela ouvira a conversa do inicio ao fim. E graças à ele sua filha estava passando por isso. Maldita hora que autorizara o casamento.

-Onde está Hikai?

-Foi na frente. – murmurou Hinata, de cabeça baixa.

-Vamos. Mandarei alguém buscar suas coisas. E também tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.

Hinata ergueu o rosto para fitar seu pai, que continha um sorriso de lado. Estranho. Nunca vira _na vida _seu pai sorrir por coisa alguma.

-Neji acabou de chegar à vila...

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- ... Mas não acho prudente você vê-lo agora. Ele possui contas a acertar com a Hokage. Eu mesmo entregarei este relatório. – indicou o histórico do caso de Hanabi.

-Está bem, otou-san. –disse Hinata, entregando a pasta.

-Cuide de Hikai. Eu não demoro. – falou Hiashi seguindo em frente enquanto Hinata parou diante dos portões do clã Hyuuga.

_Neji..._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sakura escrevia rapidamente em sua prancheta, observando a concussão na testa de Naruto, que desmaiara de esforço. A luta que tivera com Sasuke havia esgotado suas energias.

Tsunade apenas observava sua pupila cuidando do loiro. Ela parecia... Acabada.

-Sakura...? – chamou Tsunade, sem ter sucesso. Sakura agia como um robô. Desprovida de emoções. E isto a preocupava.

-Sakura! – a exclamação pareceu acordar a kuinochi. Ergueu os olhos esmeraldinos para fitar a mestra. Estava com olheiras, sem maquiagem. E triste.

-Me desculpe Tsunade-sama. Eu estava... Distraída. Mas meu turno já vai acabar. – disse a rosada, tentando esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

-Ele já acabou faz meia hora. – falou a Hokage, fitando Sakura com mais atenção. – Eu sabia que isso ia acabar mal.

Sakura lhe endereçou um olhar confuso.

-Está assim porque Naruto descobriu, não é? – perguntou Tsunade, vendo o olhar de Sakura endurecer, para depois suavizar pelas lágrimas que queriam sair.

-Não me importo. – disse, desviando o olhar para o rosto adormecido.

-Ah, não? Então porque essas olheiras? Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas? Sim, você se importa. – contestou Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK ON~**

_- Sakura-chan! – Shizune a chamava de longe._

_Sakura correu até o balcão da recepção do hospital, meio atrapalhada com os documentos no colo. Quando chegou, Shizune endereçou um olhar meio enviesado._

_-Naruto lhe espera no quarto 301. Mas ele pediu para ser rápida, pois tinha algo urgente para lhe dizer. – disse a médica-nin._

_-Obrigada, Shizune. – agradeceu a rosada, sem entender a razão daquele olhar._

_A rosada deixou a papelada no balcão e correu em direção ao quarto do namorado. Bateu na porta e entrou._

_Ele estava deitado observando o céu, que estava meio alaranjado pelo por do sol. Sua cabeça estava enfaixada pelos golpes de Sasuke, deixando alguns fios loiros à mostra. O braço direito engessado. _

_Os olhos azuis não se desviaram nem um minuto para fitá-la. Então ela o chamou:_

_-Naruto-kun! – falou ela com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo com que os olhos voltassem da janela para sua figura. _

_Mas logo se arrependeu de fazer isso ao ver os olhos azuis alegres parecerem fendas que queriam perfurá-la. Sakura desfez o sorriso lentamente, sentindo a apreensão encher seu peito. E sentia que fora descoberta. Naruto pareceu ler seus pensamentos._

_-Como pôde? Como fez isso comigo? – perguntou ele._

_Definitivamente aquela voz fria não pertencia a ele. Sakura engoliu em seco, vendo Naruto levantar da cama e andar em sua direção._

_-Naruto... Eu-_

_-Você o QUE? – cortou o loiro, levantando a voz. –Me traiu? Eu SEI! Com meu melhor amigo? Eu também SEI! – gritou as ultimas palavras, vendo Sakura recuar._

_-Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não queria..._

_-Ele te obrigou? Eu acho que você foi pra cama com ele por vontade própria, ou estou enganado? – perguntou Naruto, irônico._

_Sakura não possuía desculpas para rebater as palavras duras e frias. Não queria que ele a tratasse desta maneira, mas sabia que merecia._

_-Não, ele... Ele não me obrigou. Mas eu..._

_-Chega Sakura! – a rosada arregalou os olhos ante o tom rude. –Não quero mais mentiras. Não quero ver você no meu campo de visão nunca mais. Vou pedir pra vovó Tsunade para cuidar de mim pessoalmente. Pode sair, já acabei. _

_-Naruto, eu sou sua médica. Deixa-me cuidar de você, por favor! – pediu Sakura, desesperada. Deu um passo à frente e acariciou a bochecha do ninja, o vendo fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Mas depois abriu os olhos brilhando de desprezo._

_Segurou a mão da rosada e a fez recuar tão bruscamente que Sakura caiu no chão._

_-Não quero seu afeto. A partir de hoje você é uma completa estranha pra mim._

_A partir dessas palavras, Sakura descobriu que perdeu o amor da única pessoa que se importava com ela para sempre._

_Levantou lentamente do chão e saiu do quarto aos prantos._

_Naruto, ao ouvir a porta bater, colocou a mão no próprio coração. Parecia que podia ouvi-lo se partir._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**-** Tenho que ir ao escritório. Parece que a chegada de alguém balançou aquele lugar. – a Hokage deu uma pausa. - Infelizmente você percebeu tarde demais, Sakura. O amor dele você nunca mais terá. Seu coração está quebrado. E apenas com o perdão dele pode ser consertado. – falou Tsunade, num timbre melancólico. Deu as costas a sua pupila e saiu do quarto do loiro.

Ao ouvir a porta bater, Sakura suspirou ruidosamente, dando vazão às lágrimas. Realmente percebeu que Naruto fazia de tudo para agradá-la... E jogou tudo pela janela por um amor adolescente não correspondido. Fitou o semblante do _ex- amigo. _Não agüentando, caminhou com passos lentos até a porta e parou, com a mão na fechadura. Deu uma ultima olhada para o ninja adormecido. E chegou à triste conclusão de que plantou muitas maldades, e agora colhia apenas infelicidade.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Desde quando você está vivo? – perguntou Tsunade, chocada. Não era sempre que um Akatsuki... bem, _ex – Akatsuki, _aparecia na sua frente. Ainda mais depois de ser dado como morto.

-Desde sempre. Meu irmão sempre foi um fraco. – respondeu Itachi, com evidente tédio. Neji parecia ser o único que estava tenso com a conversa. No fundo sabia que algo iria dar errado.

-Eu estava no hospital quando a notícia chegou: "os assassinos voltaram". Obviamente que eu já esperava o Neji... Mas você?

Itachi observou de soslaio Neji dar uma pequena risada sarcástica. Mas o Uchiha deu de ombros. Já estava acostumado com aquilo.

-Vocês sabem que vão a julgamento, não? Além de serem acusados de assassinato, são renegados. Ainda ignoro o fato de pertencerem a uma organização perigosa. – disse Tsunade, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. –o que eu faço com vocês?

-Ignore o julgamento e nos deixe livres! – ironizou Itachi, levando uma cotovelada do Hyuuga. –Ei! Não somos inimigos, mas sem contato físico. – falou o Uchiha, recebendo um olhar mortal de Neji e um de divertimento da Hokage.

-Parece que vocês estão se entendendo bem. – disse Tsunade, com um sorriso de canto.

-Nem tanto. – soltou Neji, falando pela primeira vez. Os olhos amendoados da Godaime repousaram sobre o prodigioso Hyuuga. Manchado agora por assassinatos.

Ouviram uma batida na porta. Tsunade concedeu a entrada.

Ao entrar na sala, Sakura apenas olhava para o chão. Quando ergueu o olhar, arregalou os olhos. Ficou fascinada pelos olhos negros tão familiares que lhe fitava com atenção.

"_**Kami-sama! É ELE."**_

-Ora, se não é a amiguinha do meu irmão.

O tom de escárnio despertou Sakura do devaneio. Olhar Itachi nos olhos doía. Lembrava do...

-Então...? – perguntou Tsunade, meio impaciente.

-B-bem, shishou... A... Hinata-san pediu para entregar este relatório sobre o caso Hyuuga. – terminou Sakura com dificuldade. Com os olhares de curiosidade e raiva, respectivamente de Itachi e Neji, era difícil raciocinar.

Neji, que observava Sakura de olhos cerrados, despertou com a frase.

-Hinata estava cuidando do caso? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

-Sim. Parece que ela encontrou provas que o inocentassem, Neji. – disse Tsunade passando os olhos pelos documentos.

O coração do Hyuuga falhou em uma batida para depois bater à velocidade total. _Hinata..._

-Esse documento será levado a julgamento, fique tranqüilo. Não poderei lhe dizer do que se trata, pois seria uma falta de irresponsabilidade da segurança de Hinata e Hikai. Por mais que os guardas do clã Hyuuga sejam fortes...

-Só um segundo: Hinata voltou para o clã Hyuuga?

-Sim, Hyuuga-san. – disse Sakura, fazendo as três figuras lhe observarem. –Parece que houve uma confusão agora há pouco no clã Uchiha. Naruto chegou ferido ao hospital, mas passa bem.

-E ela está bem? – perguntou Neji, apático. Mas por dentro estava aflito. _Se aquele Uchiha fizer alguma coisa..._

-Sim. Na verdade, a briga foi entre Sasuke e Hiashi-sama. Mas como Sasuke estava sem chakra, Hiashi-sama apenas conversou com ele. Não sei exatamente o que houve. Hiashi-sama pediu para lhe entregar isso enquanto Hinata seguia para o clã com o filho. Ele ainda está do lado de fora. Posso mandá-lo entrar?

Tsunade concordou com um aceno. Lançando um ultimo olhar para o Uchiha, Sakura abriu a porta e saiu para esperar Hiashi entrar e fechar a porta.

_Como mudou._

Foi o único pensamento de Hiashi ao observar o sobrinho. _Não fisicamente... Mentalmente_.

-Como vai, Neji?

O Hyuuga mais novo fitou o tio nos olhos. Mas depois inclinou a cabeça em reverência. Para Neji, o respeito continuava o mesmo. O gesto fez Hiashi esboçar um sorriso de satisfação.

-Estou bem, Hiashi-sama.

-Bom. Tsunade, eu acabo de sair do clã Uchiha, como deve saber.

-E... – incentivou a Hokage.

-E eu quero que um ANBU fique de olho em Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji deu um muxoxo de satisfação e Itachi deu uma risadinha baixa. Os gestos chamaram a atenção de Hiashi.

-O que meu irmãozinho fez agora? – perguntou Itachi, ironicamente.

-Ainda não sei. Não confio nele. É por isso que estou aqui. Hinata e Hikai ficarão no clã Hyuuga por enquanto. Não quero ver aquele Uchiha perto da minha primogênita. Será que eu posso escolher um ninja de confiança para isso? – perguntou Hiashi.

-Fique à vontade. – Tsunade fez um gesto vago.

-Neji, está apto para essa tarefa? – perguntou Hiashi, surpreendendo Neji.

-Eu? – perguntou bobamente o Hyuuga, olhando para a Hokage.

-Bem, como o julgamento ainda será marcado, eu iria passar uma tarefa pra vocês para saber se realmente são confiáveis. Essa será a oportunidade perfeita. Neji, você cuidara da segurança de Hinata e Hikai. Hiashi o vigiará. Cuide bem da primogênita dele. – disse Tsunade piscando, fazendo aparecer um leve rubor nas bochechas do Hyuuga.

Hiashi fitou a Hokage nos olhos. Sem mais nada a falou, virou e encaminhou-se para a porta. Neji olhou para Tsunade e para Itachi, antes de seguir o tio. Depois que saíram, Itachi perguntou:

-E eu?

-Eu acho que os 786 pacientes do hospital precisarão de um auxiliar. – disse Tsunade.

-QUE? - Itachi exclamou. – Como vou cuidar de todos SOZINHO?

-Sakura! – chamou Tsunade. A rosada entrou, encarando a mestra.

-Você vigiará Itachi enquanto ele auxilia você e Ino no hospital.

-M-mas shishou... Ino e eu não nos falamos mais... – balbuciou Sakura, sentindo os olhos negros perfurarem seu corpo.

-Isso não atrapalhará. Ele irá morar com você. – falou a Godaime.

-COMO ASSIM, MORAR COMIGO?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Fim do sétimo capítulo!**

Quem ficou com dó da Sakura levanta a mão! õ/

É, coitadinho do Naruto, ele não merecia. Mas a Sakura tomou uma lição.

E agora? Neji e Itachi de volta à Aldeia da Folha significam confusão... Né? rsrs.

Huuum, Ita-kun morando com a Sakura... será que vai prestar? Nunca escrevi um ItaSaku na vida, mas... quem sabe, né ;)

Ah, mais uma coisa. Aqueles que participam do desafio, obrigada por darem suas opiniões, gostei muito! Algumas pessoas me surpreenderam! rsrs. Mas chega de falar, senão acabarei contando :)

No próximo capítulo veremos o reencontro de Neji e Hinata, a reação de Sasuke ao ver o irmão, Sakura e Itachi morando juntos...

Enfim...

Até o próximo capítulo!

P.s : Como estou sem tempo nenhum, prometo responder devidamente as reviews no próximo, ok?

Agradecimentos:

**Eleinad, Lell Ly, Samantha Moon s2, Lady Yuraa pptusachan, Cida Paraizo, Ang3ty, ****FranHyuuga.**

Beijos e até a próxima!

_Lyric T._


	8. O Beijo Mais Desejado

**Nota**: O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 8: **O beijo mais desejado...

**Flashback ON**

_-Eu queria apenas fazê-la esquecer dele... um assassino._

_-Ele NÃO é um assassino, Sasuke. Ele jamais faria isso com Hanabi. - replicou Hinata com voz suave._

_-Ele foi encontrado ao lado do corpo... Quantas provas você quer?_

_-Nenhuma. EU sei que ele é inocente. Isso basta. - disse Hinata, colocando um fim na pequena discussão e saiu do quarto._

**Flashback OFF**

Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia do por que estar lembrando-se da conversa que teve alguns anos atrás com Hinata. Suspirando, passou a mão nos fios negros, com o pensamento longe. Ainda custava acreditar que o Hyuuga maldito voltara. Ainda mais tendo os moradores afirmando que o mesmo havia entrado no país do Fogo com Uchiha Itachi.

O herdeiro Uchiha riu em escárnio. _Vivo... HA, até parece._

Com esse pensamento, retirou a camiseta suada do treinamento deixando seu dorso talhado exposto. Largou a Kusanagi de qualquer jeito no sofá e sentou-se no chão, sentindo a casa silenciosa. Acostumara-se a ouvir Hikai correndo pela casa com Hinata em seu encalço, alertando-o do perigo de cair. A contra gosto admitiu que sente falta da barulheira.

Fechou os olhos negros por um momento e permitiu-se divagar no tempo.

**Flashback ON**

_-Um dia eu serei como otou-san, não é?_

_-Claro que sim, filho. Claro que sim... - murmurou Hinata, cobrindo o pequeno com o cobertor da cama. Sasuke estava no batente da porta, ainda sem ser notado._

_-Okaa-san..._

_-Sim? - perguntou Hinata carinhosamente._

_-Porque meus olhos não são iguais aos do papai se eu vou ser como ele?_

_Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso de lado._

_-Ora, porque seus olhos puxaram aos meus. - e era verdade; Os olhos de Hikai eram tão doces e claros quanto o de sua mãe._

_-Hum... Então mesmo com olhos diferentes eu posso ficar poderoso como ele?_

_-Claro que sim! Basta treinar bastante, sim? Agora chega de papo, hora de dormir._

_-Está bem... Boa noite okaa-san._

_-Boa noite. - disse Hinata, acariciando seus cabelos._

_-E boa noite otou-san. - disse Hikai, em seguida fechando os olhos._

_Sasuke mostrou-se surpreso ao ver que o filho o notara ali. Mas respondeu:_

_-Boa noite... Filho._

**Flashback OFF**

Sasuke abriu os olhos, voltando ao presente. Realmente se sentira feliz ao ouvir Hikai dizer que queria ser como ele. Não duvidava que as mães da vila achassem seus filhos loucos caso dissessem que queriam ser como Uchiha Sasuke. Ainda mais com um passado como o dele.

Kusanagi. Mas ela não estava mais no lugar.

-É engraçado... Continua sendo o mesmo patético de sempre... Otouto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Sakura suspirou mais uma vez ao recolher a camiseta preta do chão da sala. Sinceramente, conviver com Itachi será seu pior pesadelo. Além de ser um folgado bagunceiro, ainda era uma delícia de homem. _Controle-se, Sakura. Não se deixe levar pelas aparências... Literalmente._

**Flashback ON **

_-Como assim, morar COMIGO?_

_-Preciso de alguém confiável que cuide dele. Como você tem uma forte personalidade, decidi por você. Pensei em Naruto também, mas como ele ainda não está 100 %... Mas mesmo se estivesse, creio que os dois colocariam essa vila abaixo._

_-M-mas shishou... Ele é um assassino._

_-Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. - retrucou Itachi. Sakura apenas lhe mandou um olhar mortal._

_-Sasuke também o era e o aceitou de volta. - lembrou Tsunade. TUCHE._

_Sakura baixou os olhos sem responder._

_-Terá algum problema quanto à missão? Ótimo. - respondeu a Godaime sem dar chances de réplicas. Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto Itachi olhava a Hokage como se ela tivesse duas cabeças._

_-O que foi? - perguntou a mesma percebendo o olhar do Uchiha. Itachi meneou a cabeça fazendo os cabelos negros balançarem. Sakura ficou hipnotizada._

_-Não é nada. Apenas descobri o porque do Uzumaki ser tão doido. Com uma Hokage dessas..._

_-Como é? - perguntou Tsunade apertando o tampo da mesa fazendo aparecer uma rachadura._

_-Nada. - disse Itachi saindo da sala rapidamente. Sakura o seguiu com um suspiro derrotado._

**Flashback OFF**

Depois que saiu do escritório de sua mestra, percebeu que nunca ficaria em paz com o Uchiha ao seu lado. Inclusive sob o mesmo teto.

Suspirou mais uma vez ao encontrar um short cinza em cima do seu vaso de flores. _Hunf, abusado. E ainda sai sem me dizer para onde vai. Mas ele vai ver só quando eu encontrá-lo._

Pensando em como bater no Uchiha, Sakura dobrou as peças de roupa e as pousou no sofá. Pegou sua chave e saiu da casa trancando tudo.

_Só espero que não esteja se metendo em encrenca. _Pensou a rosada tentando localizar Itachi através do chakra. Mal sabia ela que estava certa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Neji e Hiashi atravessaram calmamente o jardim do clã Hyuuga, que aos olhos de Neji estava bastante modificado._ Tudo mudou..._

-Muitas medidas foram tomadas na sua ausência. - falou Hiashi como se Neji estivesse apenas em uma missão e não junto da Akatsuki.

-Uma delas foi unificar o clã Hyuuga em um só. - continuou o patriarca, vendo o semblante surpreso de Neji. - Hinata tomou essa medida como definitiva: unir a Souke com a Bouke. Sendo assim, o selo da Bouke foi retirado de todos... Menos de você. Mas logo isso acontecerá. – disse Hiashi, visualizando a casa principal.

-Você irá esperar do lado de fora. – disse Hiashi

-Porque chamarei Hinata e Hikai ao meu escritório e os avisarei que eles terão um protetor... – Hiashi deixou a frase no ar, entrando na casa. Já Neji, ficou esperando na varanda, pensando em como será seu futuro agora que voltou para a vila... E para o amor da sua vida.

Hinata empurrou Hikai levemente para dentro do escritório do pai. Hiashi apenas os observava, vendo a tensão da filha e a curiosidade do neto. Sorriu imperceptivelmente.

-Bem, é óbvio que os chamei aqui por um motivo. E na verdade, é um comunicado. Como vocês voltaram a viver no clã Hyuuga, eu jamais deixaria voes sem proteção...

-Você chamou meu otou-san? – perguntou Hikai. Hiashi apenas fechou os olhos.

-Hikai... Seu pai não é bem-vindo aqui. E não, não o escolhi. Ele está proibido de pisar no clã Hyuuga. Até por que... Eu mesmo fiz questão de escolher o protetor de vocês. E tenho absoluta certeza de que ele não falhará... Não é Neji?

Automaticamente Hinata virou para a porta. E lá estava ele. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma postura, o mesmo cabelo... Era o _seu_ Neji. Hikai apenas arregalou os olhos. _Ele voltou!_

-Hinata... – começou Neji, dando um passo à frente. Mas Hinata não o deixou terminar. Correu para os braços do amado e o apertou fortemente entre seus braços. A saudade era maior.

A Hyuuga afastou-se um pouco apenas para olhar Neji nos olhos. Os olhos dele transbordavam carinho, saudade, alegria e principalmente amor. Não resistiu. Inclinou-se para frente outra vez e juntou seus lábios em um beijo doce e cheio de emoção. Neji aprofundou aquele toque com sua língua, misturando-se e fundindo-se como se nunca pudessem parar. Nunca um beijo entre eles foi tão amado e desejado. Mas um pigarro fez os dois se afastarem. Neji meio constrangido e Hinata totalmente ruborizada.

Neji estava pronto para abrir a boca e pedir desculpas a Hiashi, mas o mesmo apenas negou com a cabeça e apontou para Hikai, que os observava com os braços cruzados, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma curiosidade crescente. _Então fora ele que..._

-Estou feliz em vê-lo, Neji-san. Mas poderia me explicar o porquê de estar beijando minha okaa-san?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Err... Oi (?)**

Eu JURO que estou de joelhos e pedindo desculpas a todos(as) vocês! :(

Eu tentei ao máximo escrever algo mais emocionante e legal.. mas saiu esse lixo. Então me desculpem de novo... ?

Eu realmente estou um CACO, estudando de 7 às 18:30, chego em casa com sono e ainda tenho que estudar. AA, que sofrimento. Rs'

Por isso deixei esse cap. pequenininho, pois quero acelerar as outras atualizações, ok?

Mas me aguardem no próximo, terá o confronto de Sasuke X Itachi e muito, mas muito romance NejiHina. E o Hikai? Ciumento, né? Mas logo tudo se resolverá... ou não? Pein está apenas esperando seu momento para agir... HAHA'

Ok, falei demais!

Beijos e até a próxima, que espero ser breve!

Lyric T,.


End file.
